A Basket full of Odd-Couple Oneshots
by Honey-On-Toast
Summary: A whole bunch of thought out, short stories involving un-popular, Yuri pairings and couples in the Puella Madoka Magica Series and Movies! This batch will also stay relatively innocent, I'll keep it K just in case. Beware of lots of fluff and cutesy-ness that is likely to render one totally catatonic. For every follower, comment and favorite, Kyubey gets a boot up the butt! :3 3
1. HitoSaya: Dame of the Blue (Le Onde)

**(Occurs during the timeline of the wraiths).**

Dusk descended peacefully over Mitakihara city. Hitomi Shizuki, an upper-class, talented and sophisticated student remained in the school library. She was distant lately, after the agreement with her now ex-boyfriend, Kyosuke Kamijo. A young lad so passionate about his life goal, he knew it would mean great time apart from one another and thus decided to end their intimate connection, but stay friends. He'd be traveling abroad frequently to perform for high class revenues, like The Royal Albert Hall and for important associates. It made sense. More than anything, he hadn't wanted to hurt her, leaving with her the old saying 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder', as she lay in bed, thinking about him all night every night, hoping he come home some day sooner to briefly re-unite, only to set off again. Despite the understanding, it still hurt her so deeply, as she skimmed through the collection of books, hoping to find something deep to withdraw her mind from the thoughts of him.

She found herself flicking through a poetry section and came across a book with work by Robert Browning.

Perpetual exclamations of joy pursued and swept up the girl's attention, from the window beside her. Curious, she stepped up to the window sill and peered out, laying her eyes upon the school's track team. Sayaka Miki, a more middle-to -ower class, with tongue-in-cheek attitude and a tomboyish aura, had joined recently to boost her stamina when out late at night. Thinking about it, Hitomi thought herself very excluded from the close friendships around her. She wished she had someone, not necessarily romantic so to speak, to spend time with. The young lady had no idea of the lives of her friends these days and supposed it was because they were growing up so fast and there were no similarities or interests there worth stapling them together. She felt detached and saddened, leaning on the ledge and watching them prepare for the last race.

The tall, blueberry haired gal, reached her arms up, stretching. Her shape was faintly more exposed: showing off long, strong legs, a slender pair of arms and a slim tummy. The upperclass-man, with hair like draping curves of seaweed, blushed lightly, as she took in her friend's stance, before she positioned herself at the start point. The stopwatch clicked and they sprinted off around the oval track, other students cheering them on. Despite her essence of subtle masculinity, there was indeed a feminine grace about Sayaka that Hitomi couldn't put her finger on. She just shone. Dashing through the course like a ceaseless rush of power, like a powerful wave that brushed aside drifting subjects. Subjects that thought they could top her and bring her beneath them. Her pixie hair, softly ruffled, waved restricted, unlike some other girls with hair that chased behind them, like tangled banners. While certainly not the all-time fastest, she came in close behind the proclaimed 'first' and slowed, like the waters crashing in and slowly drifting along the beach, until they were dragged back out again. She panted, resting her hands on her knees, catching her breath. The whistle signaled the end of the lesson and the group of girls made off for the changing room.

Taken in by that exhilarating display, Hitomi felt a spark of adrenaline herself from just observing and she hugged the Browning book to herself. Then a repugnant feeling of shame crept up on her. She was admiring and adoring another _girl_. A close friend at that. That wasn't right. Her parents expected better of her. Why on earth, after such a good-natured, leisurely, modest up bringing did she bring herself to... this? Leaning back accidentally, she knocked one of the shelves and a book dropped out and onto the floor. She picked it up and gazed bewildered at the name 'Sappho'. Intrigued, she opened up the book.

Fragment 1 V (Hymn to Aphrodite): 6th Stanza

"For if indeed she flees, soon will she pursue,  
and though she receives not your gifts, she will give them,  
and if she loves not now, soon she will love,  
even against her will."

Unsure of it's impression, but still mildly interested, she took it, along with the Browning book and exited the library.

* * *

'Hello, Sayaka' she greeted the bluenette casually. She'd waited outside the changing room for her, on a bench in the shade of the trees and Sayaka appeared rather sweaty still from the race.

'O-Oh, hey Hitomi! What's up?' she perked, weary but still a spot of energy persisted.

'Nothing much. I've finished my studies for today and thought I'd walk home with you'.

'Really? Sure! I'll warn you though; the showers weren't working today, so I wouldn't stand so close' she laughed awkwardly, fanning herself effortlessly with her hand.

'No worries. It's been a hot day. Where's Madoka?'

'Oh, she went home earlier. Mami-san is tutoring her in math'

'Okay. Well, when you're ready, we'll go' she smiled warmly.

* * *

Hitomi hadn't taken into consideration how tense it would be. It'd been a while since they'd last spoken to one another. Things were still slightly on the fence, in regards to confessing to her friend her feelings for Kyosuke, not long ago. Eager to break the silence, Sayaka spoke up.

'Hey, Hitomi. I know it's been pretty hard, for both of us, seeing that Kyosuke isn't gonna be around so much anymore, but don't feel you're a stranger or anything. You can come into our group and talk with us whenever you like'

The emerald eyed gal lifted her head and smiled enthusiastically. 'Thank you, that means a lot'.

'I hate to think of you being lonely, Hitomi. Sure we had hit some snag, but, we're cool now, right?'

She nodded, biting her lip. Although there was that optimism, she couldn't shake the clinging of guilt, latching onto her conscience and not letting go. Until, the sapphire scoundrel nudged and bumped her playfully 'Hey, c'mon. I know it seems like the end of the world, but, there's plenty more fish in the sea, huh?' she chuckled, stretching her arms again behind herself.

'Y-Yeah, I guess you could say that' the upperclass-man murmured, her eyes slowly lifting to Sayaka. Her face was practically beaming. It was a carefree smile, saying 'I could manage and take on anything. I know who I am and who I want to become'. Hitomi hadn't a clue who she truly was and that frightened her. She'd put up a confident front of course, to preserve her elegant image, but lingering underneath, she was so afraid. The future, becoming an adult and facing grand changes weren't so far away and her friends already seemed to be embracing it. While everybody was stepping open mindedly into life and adapting, she felt she was still lurking in the shadows, her mentality in reality still a step behind everyone else.

'Thanks for walking me home, Hitomi. You wanna come in for a snack or something?' she offered, opening the front gate.

'Oh, I'd better not. I'm sure you need to relax after your training, but maybe another time'.

'Sure, cya tomorrow, Hitomi. Have a safe trip home'.

* * *

Taking her trip back in to the city, the sophisticated student was drowning somewhat in misery. Everything, everyone was disappearing. Her emotions were all so uncertain too. Since she was young, her parents told her about that 'lifestyle' and how immoral and corrupting it was. It wasn't fair and there was no sense to be made from it. A memory played out for her, in her mind. Since they were so young, Hitomi had longed to be close to Sayaka, but Madoka warranted her attention for being so frail and sensitive. The 'young lady' wanted to be bold and strong as the bluenette, but her parents looked down on it, seeing it as a form of play and that she ought to be looking to behave and present herself as a young woman. Her family never approved of Sayaka, but that only made her yearn for her even more.

Thinking deeply, she suspected the reason she set herself up, rather enforced, with Kyosuke was to prove to herself she could be 'normal', that what she was feeling was just a phase or figment of her imagination. It's not like she didn't have feelings at all for Kyosuke, she missed him and it truly did hurt when he gave the news of his departure. They just weren't as strong as she'd hoped for them to be. But she'd believed it so much, she thought he was really the one. Like Sayaka, they'd known each other since they were a bit younger, perhaps a lot later than Sayaka, and felt she could really trust him more than any other boy, but the world had other plans. What was worse is she knew she hurt Sayaka too doing so. She hadn't really meant to and was sure their connection was complete platonic, but judging her reaction and the way she attempted to brush her hidden love aside, like water off a raincoat, made her own heartbreak and her conscience fill up like a sponge with total shame. Or maybe she was aware all along, and simple wanted him out of the way and out of her thoughts. She abhorred herself, literally sickened by her own failure as a friend and a girlfriend. She wanted to rid of her feelings like they were nothing to her, but she couldn't deny it anymore.

The night soon swallowed the buildings whole and, as she turned a corner, towards her destination in Mitakihara's plaza, all reality suffocated and fell dead all around her, as she stared up at the overwhelming formations. Tall as towers and morphed like statues of western antiquity, the creatures shuddered, emitting violent static and opening their mouths to project white noise that knocked the girl off her feet. As great lords, they loomed over her helpless body. As if being rendered, Hitomi felt like her spirit was being torn from her body, as they opened their mouths again and her body levitated upwards, slowly. The creatures were a blinding white and the voices cancelled out all else. Was this her punishment? What she deserved? Her self loathing sucked away all her cares and she lay limp in the dragging force, a tear running down her cheek. This was all too much. Too confusing and painful. 'Sayaka... forgive me' she whispered endearingly, choked, before she squeezed her eyes tight and waited for death to collect her.

Feeling she was a moment from ceasing to be, the beings let out a thunderous growl, as a sword slashed through them and a faint shadow could be made out. The demons rippled, their opacity drastically reducing till they were invisible and then devoid of existence. The rich girl dropped, her body plummeting through the air, into the deep water-like darkness of the city, expecting to meet her own demise, until the shadow swooped and caught her, bringing her upward into the night sky, high and fast. Her rescuer found ground atop a sky scraper and gently lowered her down. The white cape wiggled in the wind, carelessly, like a tail and her blue attire, of a swords woman, glistened in the rising moonlight. Sayaka stood tall and proud with a soft smile, before she lunged off the building and into the crowd of demons far below.

The emerald eyed gal gasped and clambered to her feet, leaning off the rail and gazing far below, as her friend sliced and chopped through the dreadful beings with tremendous agility and lightening speed. Her endearing childhood friend, become as agile as a barracuda and engulfing as a great ocean wave, washed away the despicable demons in their wake. What a performance! Sending them all crashing and crushing into the city floor. As the cascading fragments left no remains to be seen, the bluenette rocketed back up to the skyscraper, the moonlight beside them, large and spot lighting.

'Gosh, Hitomi. I never thought I'd come across you on one of my nights. Are you alright? Are you hurt?'

Fairly evident, the upperclass-man was flabbergasted. She stuttered stupidly, unable to comprehend what had happened and what was going on. Smiling softly, Sayaka stepped over to her, the wind blowing her cape to hug around both of their figures.

'You'll be okay now, I promise. I said I wouldn't let anything happen to you' she whispered, assuringly.

Hitomi lifted her head slowly to capture her sapphire eyes with her own emerald ones, both gleaming. Caught up in the immense, emotional roller coaster, she came forward and wrapped her arms around her heroine. Taken aback, the blueberry haired tomboy blinked, unsure what to think of the situation. She'd never been so close to Hitomi to ever consider remotely embracing her, so she was caught of guard, but wasn't hesitant to hold her too.

-Fragment 1 V (Hymn to Aphrodite): 7th Stanza-

'Come to me now also, release me from harsh cares; accomplish as many things as my heart desires to accomplish; and you yourself be my fellow soldier' the moss haired girl whispered affectionately in her ear.

Sayaka clashed with her suit of armor, as she blushed lightly at the extract, not knowing fully what to think of such a statement. Hitomi withdrew slightly, her arms still linked around the other girl's waist as she stared dreamily at her. The bluenette's blush intensified, as the atmosphere wrought her almost senseless. Their hearts pounded loudly in their ears, as the gap between them was closed and Hitomi pressed her lips to hers.

* * *

'Hitomi, sweetie, time to get up. Your breakfast is ready' the voice of her father called softly through the bedroom door, before closing it again.

The young girl sat up, abruptly, looking about her surroundings. Had it really been a dream? Something that was configured due to her stress, loneliness and desire for a companion? Was it like that 'drowning' dream, where the water represent us being overwhelmed by our emotions and our problems? Perhaps, but it was too early to think of such things, as she dragged herself out of bed, to start another day.

* * *

In class, Hitomi sat, secretively reading more of Sappho, as the teacher prattled on about 'eggs' and her latest romantic failure. She turned to see Sayaka looking so exhausted at her desk. Bad sleep last night? Rubbing the back of her neck with a quiet groan, she turned to look at the upperclass-man, shyly smiling and waving to her. An immediate coat of red painted on Sayaka's face and she waved back slightly, then returned her eyes to the front of class. They'd need to have a long talk during lunch.

End.

 **(Inspired by Ludovico Einaudi's 'Le Onde' and 'Canzone Popolare Intro, and this picture on the Danbooru site:**

 **.us/posts/1802978?tags=miki_sayaka+shizuki_hitomi**

 **Hope you all enjoyed and will be uploading regularly until Friday 18th. Gonna be taking a break and will be writing again after New Year 2016! Comments and suggestions welcome. Keep in mind, I'm only writing less popular couples and pairings, so no Mado/Homu or Saya/Kyou. Sorry, but theres a tonne of stuff for those guys already and this batch of oneshots is for the people who like the odd pairs :) Goodnight!)**


	2. KyouMado: Not the shiniest apple

Lush and ludicrous with natures gifts, the Autumn sun weighed down on the orchard. Baby, plump and crisp apples beamed in the trees, begging to be picked. Kyouko Sakura hadn't the faintest clue why her friend, Madoka Kaname, had the senselessness of bringing her here of all places. It was like bringing a starved, ravaging lion to an open display at a butchers and expecting 'nothing' to happen. Was she really that naive?

'Autumn is one of my favourite times of the year, next to Summer, 'cus all the flowers and fruits come out! The whole of Mitakihara becomes a wonderful palette of such lovely colours in the sleepy sun.'

'Y-yeah, I guess' Kyouko responded in mono-tone, totally reeled in by the sight of all the apples that hung before her, like bait on a fishing line. She tagged behind the smaller girl, gazing up, tempted, by the shining fruit. She felt like a koi: circling around some of the trees and peering up through the thick layers of leaves that sheltered the orchard, like thickly gathered lily pads in a dark, murky pond, with the blazing sun staring down at them. The younger girl was wrapped in a peachy, dress that went just below her knees and her cotton candy pink hair was loose and swayed behind her shoulders lightly. The lava haired beast was in her casual form of dress as usual.

'We can make pastries later! C'mon, Kyouko-chan, help me find some good ones' she giggled, excitedly, taking the hand of the tomboy and leading her through the humid shadows. They came to a tree, much older than some of the others, that exceeded much greater in height. The marshmallow haired girl ruffled her apple picking bag, similar to a rucksack, but with an open top and an adjustable seal bottom. 'You've got a keen eye for quality, Kyouko-chan. Do you wanna be the first to pick?'

The red head grinned optimistically 'Heck, sure thing'.

'I'll get you a ladder, Kyo-' the sweet girl began, only to find her friend climbing up the tree, fangs exposed, like a predator. 'Eep! No, Kyouko! Come down!'.

'Cool it, Marshmallow. I ain't hurting the tree. I'm not that heavy at all!' she bragged, swinging to sit up on a strong branch.

'O-Okay, just be careful' she murmured, worriedly.

Breaching the thick ceiling of leaves, Kyouko peered out over the orchard. A large field governed by variety of delicious fruits. Mitakihara was not far off in the distance. It was nice to be outside of the city for a change, to appreciate life in its simplicity now. Being high up, the wind stroked her face and she sighed blissfully, sweat drops slithering down her skin from the contained heat below.

* * *

Cup, lift, twist.  
Cup, lift, twist.  
Cup, lift, twist.

The speed caught Madoka off guard, and she found herself shifting to and fro, side to side, like a character catching points in a video game console. She was astonished how her friend picked this up so quick. She wasn't mistaken when she said she had a 'keen eye' for quality. She was starting to run out of breath, also on edge for fear one of the apples shot out and hit her on the head.

'Kyouko-chan!'

'What?'

'Gimme a sec! You're wearing me out…'

The cherry maned gal rubbed the back of her neck, embarrassed. 'Sorry there, Madoka. Guess I got carried away. I'll slow down. Heheh'.

* * *

The task was slowly grating into the older girl, as the seemingly enjoyable activity turned into hard labor. She had to be careful not to pick any that could have a chance of being infested with any types of bugs, diseases or had some great damage to them. Only the best for her friends. Madoka squinted, looking up cutely at the tomboy, who worked her way confidently along the sturdy branches. 'After the next one, we'll move along, Kyouko-chan!' she called.

'Sure thing'.

Snatching the last one, she kicked her feet off the side of the branch and allowed her weight to bring her down, her hair blazing behind her like a dark wild flame. She fell on her hands and feet and threw the apple to her friend, standing up, cricking her neck and shoulders. 'Just as well you said to move on, i think we've picked that tree clean'.

'Help yourself to one, Kyouko-chan. You've earned it'

'Nah, Madoka. You know me. I can't stop at one. If I start, I'll finish them all and that's not gonna end well'.

Madoka giggled, walking along side her closely, like a kitten.

Stopping for a second, the young girl looked up to see a giant fruit hanging directly above her. Stretching her arm up, on her tiptoes, she could only brush the under surface, making it swing on its branch. Grunting softly, she tried again, flicking and swiping at the air in her effort, but gave up, sighing. To her dismay, she watched the red head stroll over and reach up with ease to collect the apple. 'You got a good eye yourself, Madoka. It's nearly the size of a football!' she exclaimed, laughing a bit. She handed her the apple and moved onward, unaware of Madoka's mood being conquered by sadness.

She wished she were tall like her other friends. One would argue it wasn't so much of a difference and it didn't matter, but it mattered to her. She was frequently teased when she was younger and even today, Sayaka slipped by a 'short' joke once in a while. It wasn't so much the bullying or name calling, but the difficulties she had, dealing with being short. Things would be so much more convenient and efficient being tall. She wouldn't have to pester people, asking for help or find an obscure way of dealing with the problem. She wouldn't have to worry about her clumsiness and accidentally swiping things off a shelf and not being able to see something or other, due to crowds of other people. Some things were just not meant to be, she guessed.

* * *

'Hey Madoka, over here!' the fiery teen shouted, pointing to a bigger tree than the previous one. Madoka's jaw dropped and she stood, gazing upon it in admiration. It grasped the sky almost, with its fingers of bark spreading wide. She shook her head and looked to the smug tomboy with concern.

'Kyouko-chan! That tree is gigantic! I can't climb that!'

'Relax, we have that adjustable ladder, right?'

Unfortunately, the pair shared looks of grimace. The ladder had a problem: the bolt for the adjustment seemed jammed and the construct wouldn't hold its place when extended. 'Great. A broken ladder' Kyouko mumbled, irritated. She flung the lousy supplement aside and looked up at the towering freak of nature, containing delicious fruit. Madoka drew out breath, looking down at her shadow. She let the bag fall from her shoulders carefully and onto the soft, caressing grass.

'I guess I'll have to go back and find another ladder' she mumbled, her spirit dampened.

With that, the red head threw herself up along the trunk of the tree, pulling herself up. Madoka flooded with further guilt, seeing her friend attend to further work for her. Why did she have to be such a burden on people? She wanted to do things herself and prove it. In a weak attempt, she grasped the trunk of the tree and scraped its surface with her white shoes, kicking and fumbling in her efforts to climb up.

'Yo, Madoka. C'mere!' the crimson maned girl grinned, perching herself on an extended branch and dropping her arms down for her. The cherry blossom haired babe wondered closer, puzzled.

'I'll pull you up, dummy. Gimme your hands!'

Understanding, she remained reluctant 'N-No Kyouko-chan! You'll lose balance and fall off!'

Rolling her eyes, the fierce fox grabbed her hands anyway and, with a squeak of surprise, Madoka felt herself being lifted up. Growling under her breath a bit, Kyouko adjusted her position. She lifted her friend up high enough and caught onto her, holding her close with one arm around the waist, the other holding onto a branch just above to keep balance. 'There, see? That wasn't so bad, was it?'

'Kyouko! It's so high. I'm scared!' the younger girl trembled, squeezing her arms around the older girl desperately. The devil chuckled.

'Get a grip, Marshmallow! C'mon, shuffle along towards the center. we'll pick them together'.

'But, I'll fall!' she whined, relentlessly squeezing onto her green hoodie.

'You won't. I won't let you'

* * *

The girls carried on in their apple picking contently, once Madoka fought her fear of the height and learned to keep stability. On occasion, just for the sake of security and seeking confidence, Kyouko would offer the innocent girl her hand. A warm blush would burn her cheeks and she lowered her gaze, making sure the red head didn't see her bashfulness.

'Aw man, look at that one. What a giant!' Kyouko whinged, seeing it so close and yet so far. 'Even I can't reach that! Our apple pie would be gold with that one to bless it. It looks so tasty'.

'Why don't you hold me up then? We'll get it together'.

'Are you sure? You're okay with me holding you?'

'Sure! C'mon, lets get it' Madoka cheered, grinning. Kyouko smiled at her new enthusiasm and nodded. Walking steadily along the thick branch, they peered up at the dangling prize of their hunt. The devil took ahold of the bubblegum haired girl from behind, her arms around her stomach and proceeded to lift her, emitting a small groan. Chewing her lip and narrowing her eyes in concentration, the young girl stretched out her frame for the apple, leaning further and further. Feeling a slight loss of balance, she let out a small scream and arched her back, trying to fall back into Kyouko. Panicking herself, the older teen, stabilized herself and pressed Madoka firm to herself, soothing her.

'It's okay, I got you' she assured. Madoka gulped a little, seeing her friend's frantic holding landed her hand upon the center of her chest. Kyouko could feel the sweet girl's heart beat pulse through her palm chaotically, then gently calming. It was relaxing, feeling her heart settle. She closed her eyes for a moment, listening to the breeze, cicadas and both their rhythmic beats. The blissful scent of roses from her hair drowned out her worries and whisked her into a state of somewhat spiritual euphoria. With this girl, she felt collected and a sense of inner peace within herself.

'K-Kyouko-chan… I got the apple' Madoka whispered softly, with a slight stutter.

The foxy teen re-assessed their position and quickly released her. 'R-Right, awesome! I think we have enough now, then' she said, grinning awkwardly.

* * *

Rolling the abominably large ruby prize around in her hands, Madoka sat with Kyouko on the thick branch, resting after their hard work.

'I wish I was tall…' the bubblegum haired babe whispered, confessing. The red head, munching on a small apple she'd plucked so casually beside her, raised a brow.

'Huh?'

'I wish I was tall… and strong… like you' a soft blush tickled her cheeks again, being contagious as the tomboy blushed slightly too.

'Why? What's wrong?'

'I just wished I could do things for myself easier. I'm sick of thinking I'm being a weight on peoples shoulders'.

'Well,… everybody needs help once in a while. No-one is totally free of some form of dependence'.

Madoka sighed softly, kicking her feet in the air a bit. She gazed down below them at the seemingly infinite maze of trees.

'I needed your help a while ago, remember? Just because I'm a bit taller, doesn't mean I don't have problems'.

'Yeah, yeah. I know'.

'Don't sweat asking me for help. That's what friends are for'

They exchanged warm smiles to each other, their hearts drumming rhythmically and strongly in their chests, before the cherry maned gal arose 'Have you seen the orchard from above?'

* * *

Together, they looked out far across the farmland and at the city silhouetted in the distance. The skies were so warm and relaxed. Not a cloud was to be seen and the rays of orange, red and pinks tainted the waters and land far and wide. A wondrous spectrum.

'This is incredible. It looks so beautiful' the sweet girl breathed, astounded by the unbelievable scenery.

'It's great, isn't it? You also get a swell breeze from up here to. It's so refreshing' she sighed peacefully. She didn't notice the sweet girl place her hand upon hers or that she'd shuffled along so they'd be sat closer together.

'Hey, Kyouko-chan, thanks for coming with me today. I had great fun with you.

'Hey, don't sweat it. I'll always be around to hang out'.

She was still unsure why, since her head made things foggy at times, but as the younger girl kissed her affectionately on the cheek and nuzzled close to her on the high, extending branch, she slipped her arm around her tight, hoping for that moment to last forever, never to let go. She wasn't exactly the shiniest apple on the tree, but maybe she didn't need to be.

End


	3. MamiMado: Baking Cake

**(Takes place after rebellion).**

'Mami-san'.

Everything felt abnormally calm. There was a consistent vibe of a large, impending, sinister force, like being at the eye of a hurricane. The senior student felt that linger, so often, expecting something absolutely devastating to happen, but it never did.

'Mami-san'.

It had been a few years since she had been entitled as an 'Orphan' or 'Independent'. Living as of now off the money her parents had left behind, she knew there would come a point where she couldn't rely on anyone anymore and had to stand alone, as a grown woman in a harsh and unforgiving world. There had been numerous, temporary jobs here and there, on weekends and during holiday breaks, so to lighten the suspense of possibly running into debt. Despite her serene surface, she pondered about her loneliness too often. Indeed, she was independent; she cooked excellently from scratch, deep cleaned and tidied, shopped, took good consideration of her own health and the well being of others. But there was an underbelly to her seemingly altruistic actions. She was hoping for, expecting, some form of a reward. Selflessness masked her selfishness. She finally admitted it, but was it wrong? Wasn't it a human response, to hope for some form of prize, no matter how small, to signify the gratitude of that person's efforts? She didn't want much, just a mere sign or recognition. A thank you. A handshake, pat on the back or even a hug! Was she too prideful in her stance to accept it now, even? She wondered.

'Mami-san!'

'O-Oh! I'm so sorry!' she finally replied, having been staring off into space, whilst in the company of her three beloved Kohai.

'We were just saying, thanks for having us over again' Kyouko grinned. She'd folded an extra piece of the Raspberry and Blackberry cheesecake into a napkin and snuck it into her satchel. Making her way to the door, Sayaka slowly followed close behind.

'We'd better go. Mum and Dad are expecting us back a little earlier than usual today' the bluenette explained, sighing a little.

'Mum' and 'Dad'. Those were titles Mami missed saying so much.

'Check you guys tomorrow! Cya!' The two tomboys called, as they left Mami in the company of the youngest of her Kohai, whose happiness radiated from her, like a healthy flower in a meadow.

'I hope you don't mind me staying a while longer' she peeped.

'Not at all, stay as long as you like, Kaname-san' the blonde smiled, sipping the last of her tea. 'Oh my, would you like another Camomile tea?'

'I'd love some'.

'I'll just boil the kettle then'.

She rose to her feet, taking the tray through into the kitchen. As the water was set to boil, she went through her cupboards, now arranged like a admirable laboratory form of pantry. Mellowing out in her standard ritual, the cherry blossom haired babe, snuck into the kitchen, watching her a bit, before looking up at her impressive arrangement of teas, coffees, spices, herbs and condiments. Struck with wonder, she also glanced over at the cheesecake Mami had just made, it's berries glistening with succulent flavour. Recalling it's mix of sharpness and soothing sweetness, she licked her lips hungrily, greedily eyeing the art piece.

'I'm glad you enjoyed my cake'.

'Y-Yes, Mami-san. We always do. It's such art. How do you do it?'

'My mother taught me from young. I used to sit up on the counter and watch her bake, nearly everyday. She was so graceful. I think it just comes naturally to some people, you know? With time and practice, even you could make something splendid like this' she said smoothly, walking over to the confectionery. Madoka stepped over too, smiling.

'I don't think anyone can do what you do, Mami-san. It's like a signature staple with you. I dare not say it totally defines you, but it's a talent we all appreciate'.

'That's good to know'.

A comforting silence passed and the older girl poured out the tea.

'I could teach you, Kaname-san' she whispered.

Madoka looked up from her china cup 'You would?'

'Of course, It's the least I could do, to fulfill a junior's dreams' she beamed, stroking, encircling the rim of her cup. The innocent girl was ecstatic and clapped her hands together with a light squee.

'Thank you, Senpai. I'll do my best!'

* * *

Measuring out the ingredients accurately, and switching on the oven to it's desired temperature, warming up, the golden lock haired young lady presented her student with the mixing bowl.

'Alright, Kaname-san' she began, her voice like velvet 'We'll just gradually introduce each ingredient to the bowl. We'll start with the butter and sugar'

Standing beside the cheerful cotton candy haired gal, she felt a deep sense of satisfaction, passing on her talent to a dear friend.

'Like this?'

'Excellent. Now we'll do the eggs. When mixing, be sure to get the lumps out. But don't stir for too long though. We'll still need some air to make it light. Taking too much air out will make the cake dense and rather heavy'.

Understanding, Madoka broke the eggs confidently over the bowl and resumed stirring, focusing on crushing lumps against the side to help rid of them. She smiled, seeing her tutor beside her, guiding her on her lesson. As she proceeded, she felt Mami slip her arms comfortably around her waist, watching over her shoulder. Seeing it as a hug of sorts, the young girl didn't mind and resumed mixing. An odd feeling had come over the sunshine stranded girl at that point. An instinct had awoken in her, automatically, rather natural. Providing her Kohai with a observant, but calm expression and securing her in her arms, she felt like an attentive mother, watching Madoka's progress. Her thoughts flashed back to when she was very young, and her mother taught her how to make Victoria Sponge. It was always a big reward licking the spoon afterwards, although her father was funny about it, warning about salmonella, due to the consumption of raw eggs. His personality was kinda dry like that. Her mother was like a goddess and was her whole world. She'd always looked up to be just like her; tender hearted, gentle, supportive, beautiful and clever. Her fondest memories were watching her mother bake in the kitchen and just before bed, there would be a short but endearing session of cuddles, where Mami sat in her lap and her mother drew her in close. A mothers embrace. There was nothing like it. It made her feel insignificant, but treasured and loved.

'What next, Mami-san?'

Reluctantly retreating from her dream-world, the older student brushed out her school skirt, clearing her throat slightly 'Now, once that's done, add the flour. I'll be back in a moment with the carrot shavings and ground cinnamon' she stated, leaving Madoka to her work.

Although Madoka didn't protest, it was uncalled for, the way she held her, without her regards. She sighed softly to herself, peeling away at the carrots on her chopping board and dicing pieces of walnut for the cake. On the other side of things, the innocent student felt a slight chill, missing her teacher's comforting grasp.

* * *

'I can't wait! Carrot cake is one of my favourites' the bubblegum haired girl giggled, seeing the cake slide on into the oven, the intense heat bringing a quick, light sweat to the girl's foreheads.

'Well, now for the not-so-fun part: tidying up. We can do this while we wait for the cake' Mami said, starting to wipe the surfaces of excess ingredients and mess. As they attended to the washing up, the blonde urged a conversation again. 'I'm surprised you haven't made a cake at all before Madoka. Don't either of your parents teach you?'

''No. My mother is barely home and as for my father, well, sweets haven't been a strong spot for him when cooking strangely enough. I dunno why I haven't learned earlier. I know Sayaka and Homura cook'.

'It's a very useful task. Especially when you start out on your own, you want to be able to take proper care of yourself. It's a shame to hear your parents didn't find time to teach you'.

'Yeah. I was scared of trying anything on my own too…' she mumbled, scrubbing at the mixing bowl in a hill of sparkling bubbles.

'Well, don't be afraid to come to me. I'm very happy to teach you whenever you like'.

'I don't want to be a bother, Mami-san' she protested, handing her tutor the bowl to dry up and place on the rack.

'Nonsense. You're no bother Kaname-san. I love your company and I very much enjoy teaching you'.

'Thanks. I love yo… your company too, Mami-san' she fixed quickly, a faint hint of red growing on her cheeks, as she fixated intensely on a single spoon.

'Maybe one day, if I start a pastry business, you can be my assistant and we'll run the shop together'

Madoka smiled widely, her blush still tickling her cheeks 'I'd really like that'.

* * *

They'd formed a sort of sandwich cake, placing a thin piece atop the other, with a creme cheese inside. The outside was essentially the same as the filling and was spread confidently with a wide, palette knife. Now the cake had cooled, it was time to decorate. They coated the entirety with the creme cheese frosting, with a hint of vanilla and they sprinkled the remaining walnut pieces on top in a rain of light browns atop the beige icing.

'It smells so good, Mami-san!'

'Yes, well it's your cake. You should be proud of yourself. It looks absolutely wonderful'

Taking a hold of the cutting knife, the student looked warily, seeing the right way to cut, until Mami held onto the knife with her, and slowly guided her into cutting a perfect piece for both of them. As they held hands, they both blushed lightly, giggling.

The sun was setting and the girls enjoyed their slice of freshly baked carrot cake, with Camomile tea. It was a delightful combination.

'I'm so happy with how it turned out' Madoka exclaimed, giddy with confidence.

'See, you have a real knack for it. Everybody can cook and with time and effort, you can make some real masterpieces'.

'Thank you, Mami-san. I couldn't have done it without you'.

'As I said before, don't hesitate ever to come over. Even if it's not for helping with homework or cooking, I appreciate your company' Mami said quietly, her smile fading off her lips. She stared into her reflection in the steaming, dark drink.

Madoka picked it up, certain, now. It wasn't so much a facade, as it was neglecting something very important in terms of how her senpai was expressing herself: She was very lonely. Saddened by her friend's closeted depression, she placed her tea down and scooted along to sit close to her tutor, now looking on the verge of tears, as she placed her tea down too. To see someone so bold, proud and strong reach a breaking point opened her eyes. Nothing was always as it seemed.

'It's okay, Mami-san… I'll be here for you'.

At that, the blonde threw her arms around the younger girl and drew her to her, as she sobbed her heart out.

'Don't be afraid, Mami-san. It's okay. We'll be there for you. We want you to be happy and we'll do whatever it takes' she assured, keeping at bay her own want for tears to spill.

Nodding, the golden lock haired girl pulled away to look at her.'I'm sorry for being so weak. I'm not giving a very good impression, am i?'

'Yes you are. You are strong Mami-san. You've dealt with a situation I could hardly imagine and I admire you greatly, for also showing me how you really feel. It's okay to cry Mami-san… It's okay'

Caught in her emotional out pour, she ran her fingers through her students hair, looking into her eyes, with her own dazzling orbs, like the sun. With cheeks pinked and eyes watery, she lowered her gaze shamefully, until her student lifted her chin to look at her again. Mami felt her heartbeat thud in her chest, hard enough, her ears picked up on it. Madoka was feeling the same. It felt so nice to have such an affectionate bond, something truly heart felt.

'Because, I feel alone too sometimes. I never really had a chance to see or know my mother and, this probably sounds silly and a little selfish, but I really idolized you because you felt like the closest thing I could imagine to be like that. That or a sister, someone close I could trust. I can't explain it, I'm sorry. I-It's weird… I know…' she stammered, blushing deeply at her little confession. The blonde understood and smiled warmly at the gesture.

'It's not weird at all. I get what you mean, Kaname-san. It's very sweet, but, even then, I wouldn't think of myself as a good mother-figure. I can't even opt myself to seem like a dependant and good senpai'.

'That's not true! You're a terrific senpai and I wouldn't want anyone else!' she declared.

The older girl smiled, taken by her Kohai's confirmation. She leaned in and kissed her forehead gently, projecting a small hum of sincerity from her soft lips. Madoka blushed, feeling her lips press tenderly to her skin and the two held each other. Fingers entwined, they felt each other connect, as their hearts called out to the other for want of solace and guidance. They'd found it with each other.

'And I don't want you suffering in silence' Madoka murmured in her ear, rubbing her back.

* * *

Darkness was flickering along the cloud line as the sun faded from sight. The lights outside glowed brightly, highlighting the pavement and Madoka slipped on her shoes, ready to leave.

'Thank you so much for having me, Mami-san. My parents will be proud, knowing what I'd made today thanks to you'.

'No worries, Kaname-san, have a safe trip home'

'I'll cya tomorrow. Goodnight' she whispered, before turning to walk out. Mami watched her, walk off into the night, onward home, though Mitakihara city

End

 **(Yeah, some may say this is more of a friendship, but if you squint, you can pick up on subtle yuri. I might re-do this one, so, yeah. Anyways, remember the stories you can vote for and will upload again shortly)**


	4. HitoKyou: The Princess and the Kitsune

**(This story happens in an alternate timeline, where Hitomi didn't confess to Sayaka about Kyosuke).**

She'd seen the fox again, figuratively speaking, tonight. The air was harsh and relentlessly chilling on her sensitive, pale skin. Hitomi Shizuki had often seen the figure late at night: strolling through the park, lurking in alleys and even waltzing high up on construction works; perched upon the cold, steel frames that overlooked the city. She stood out on her balcony, gazing out into the night, hopeful, looking for that shadow, like a damsel in a high tower. The nightdress blew behind her along with her bedroom curtains and her luscious hair of green flicked and waved in the air. Once she'd laid eyes on the familiar figure, she clutched, deep to her chest, at her pounding heart. They walked out confidentially and casually, like a cat on a paper-thin fence, along the steel skeleton of the building directly opposite her bedroom. They remained in the shadow, cautious as it seemed, leaning their back against a vertical pole. There was something about those intense eyes that reminded her of someone from very long ago and she desperately hoped it was them. Consistently, Hitomi yearned for the return of her 'Fox'… Kyo.

* * *

 _'Okay everybody, a quick game of hide and seek and then the birthday girl is gonna blow out the candles' Mrs Shizuki called to the kids, who were looking a little less that optimistic. Their summer home was off quite a way from the rest of Mitakihara City and exposed to a great deal of countryside. Not many children could make it that distance or day, especially since they hadn't spent enough time locally for their dear Hitomi to make friends. A quiet redhead stood out amongst the small group of three. They didn't look too enthusiastic about the game and they kept their head bowed, looking to the floor. The kid had fluffy, thick crimson hair tucked away under a black cap, wore a white hoodie with black sleeves and green hood, jeans and sneakers. In comparison to the other children who were reluctantly, formally dressed, they seemed the most casual and most relaxed, despite the evident shyness._

 _'Okay, Hitomi, honey. You're seeking' Mrs Shizuki said with a smile. She then went indoors to wrap some last minute gifts._

 _Hitomi, clasped her hands in front of her, in her lap, addressing the children 'You have 1 minute to hide, everyone! Starting now'_

 _With that, they scattered like petrified rabbits, deep into the small, contained woodland in the garden._

 _'1…2…3…'_

* * *

 _Hitomi felt she was dealing with top agents, as she hadn't found a single person. Could they really have gone that far into the woods? Unnerved by the endless forest, she turned and made her way back to the garden. It was totally bare. She was confident she'd make a friend today. A friend for real, but it just seemed no-one wanted anything to do with her. Was she that unlikable? For the time she had to look around, she made a startling observance: The cake was gone! Thinking perhaps her mother had taken it in to light the candles, she shrugged and didn't think much of it. She then caught sight of the bottom of the table cloth rufflling a little. Smiling, the birthday girl crept over and she lifted the fabric to the buffet table to discover the cake. Not perfectly preserved as she'd imagined however, but splattered and some glued effortlessly to the cheeks and fingers of the redhead, who had hid beneath. Both their breaths hitched and they froze, taking in the picture._

 _'Waaaah!' Hitomi cried, until the crimson haired kid tugged her under the table with them, clasping a hand over her mouth._

 _'It was an accident. I swear!' they hissed, frantically._

 _'You're horrible! You're eating my cake!'_

 _'No, I'm not. I panicked when you started counting and I accidentally knocked it off the table. So, I freaked out and scooped it under the table so no-one would see. Please believe me! I'm sorry'._

 _'My mom made that specially. It's ruined now' the modest young girl scowled._

 _'I know, but please. I didn't mean it. I was trying to hide'._

 _'Why were you hiding under the table anyway?'_

 _'Well, It's because of my hair'._

 _Hitomi blinked, confused and cutely tilted her head to emphasize her wonder. The kid removed their hat, exposing a bright red, pixie haircut. It looked so electric, yet fluffy and soft, like a fox. There were slight kinks and odd strands and their large bangs stuck out like jaws._

 _'I'd stand out if I hid in the woods, so, I went somewhere that would hide my hair'._

 _'I guess it is pretty obvious. It suits you though. It looks cute. What's your name?'_

 _'K-Kyo… Please, Hitomi. I'm desperate. I'll do anything to make it up to you. I never meant to ruin your cake' they pleaded, shaking her a bit through desperation._

 _'It's okay, I believe you' she whispered, taking the kids hand in hers. 'We'll have to get away from the table now though. Otherwise my mom will think you definitely were responsible'._

 _The fox whined sadly and followed the emerald eyed girl out from under the table._

* * *

 _'See, I was the first person you found. That's why I don't like this game. I suck at it' Kyo complained, pouting, hands tucked in hoodie pockets._

 _'It's a fun game'._

 _'Don't make me laugh. There's no use in_ _trying_ _. It's a fruitless effort'._

 _'Hmm… maybe you could climb'._

 _'Climb?'_

 _'Yeah, up a tree. Few people would ever think to do that'._

 _'Seriously? Those trees are damn high'._

 _'Have you climbed before?'_

 _Kyo nodded and lunged up onto the trunk of a thick tree. Baring their fangs, they pulled themselves up, latching and tugging at the bark to pull themselves up. Once, they'd found a firm branch, they sat and looked down on the sweet birthday girl in her pure, snow white dress._

 _'Wow!'_

 _'You're right, Hitomi. Nobody coulda found me up here!'_

 _'C-come down, before you fall'._

 _'No prob-' just as Kyo reached for the truck, they lost their balance and fell back. Hitting the soft earth, they tumbled further, backwards, off a short drop._

 _'Hey, watch it!' the boy, Tarou, snarled, pushing Kyo off him. Hitomi smiled widely and dashed over._

 _'Ha! Finally found you' the rich girl cheered, reaching her hand down to pull up Kyo, only to have the boy tug her down, forcefully, off the edge. 'H-Hey!'_

 _'It's not fair. You only found me 'cus that stupid kid fell on me!' he whined, crossing his fat arms across his pudgy, stumpy frame. He squinted his tiny eyes, that became beady, like a rats._

 _'Kyo is not stupid' Hitomi protested, brushing off her dress. Kyo helped her up and glared at the large boy. Angered, the fiery eyed child pushed the boy aside ' You can't hurt the birthday girl and maybe you shoulda picked a better spot'._

 _'Guys, don't fight! C'mon, let's head back to the garden!'._

* * *

 _Unfortunately, the brawl continued as they walked back. The teasing wouldn't stop and Kyo felt themselves teetering on the edge of a pit of rage. They ground their teeth, exposing cute, pointed fangs. 'Why aren't there many people here anyway. Are you that lonely? This party sucks' the tub of lard chortled, as he resumed his hard stride towards the garden._

 _'It doesn't suck, you just don't know how to have fun' Kyo shot, growling. The birthday girl lowered her gaze to the ground sadly. Why'd it have to turn into this?_

 _'I'm at a girls party. I don't even wanna be here. The sooner I leave the better. I got better things to do'_

 _'Like what, add a tonne more to your bloated ass?' Kyo cackled, kinda like a fox's gekkering, which took Hitomi off guard._

 _'Shut up!' Tarou growled, pushing Kyo into the table, to re-unite with the mess they'd made earlier. The back door swung open and Mrs Shizuki stood, abhorred at the spectacle._

 _'What happened?!'_

 _'Tarou pushed Kyo into the table. He ruined my cake!' she directly accused, solving Kyo's problem instantly. Tarou looked about, guilty as sin, hyperventilating slightly with fear._

 _'She's crazy! I didn't do anything!'_

 _'Enough, I don't think I want you here, young man. You're going home now!' she shouted, taking him into the house and slamming the door, no doubt calling his mother._

 _'Well that was convenient' Kyo stated, giving a nervous chuckle. Hitomi dropped to her knees by them and hugged them tightly._

 _'You're free, Kyo!'._

 _The kid blushed, smiling 'Hey, he was being a total jerk to both of us. I couldn't just let him have his way and make you sad'._

 _'Thank you, Kyo. I think I'll have more fun now that I'm just with you. I know some games we can play. Just the two of us!'._

* * *

 _The disastrous morning lead to a great deal of stress for the parents, but now it was evident their daughter had made at least one friend, they considered it being a cloud with a silver lining. Shortly after the fat brat left in a fit of tears, not getting his cake, slouched and hitching his sagging trousers, it began to rain lightly. So the party was re-located indoors. Kyo insisted on helping, grabbing the decorations and supplements of food on the buffet table. Inside, it was cozy and instigated a more pleasant vibe and attitude and appreciation, seeing the freezing down pour strengthening outside the window. They were scolded when attempting to get away with playing 'tag' indoors and instead went and sat, playing 'simon says'._

 _A backup cake came through, store bought and the parents and Kyo sang to her. Unlike the previous one which was a victoria sponge with generous applications of whipped cream and sweetened strawberries, this was abundantly thick with icing and sweetened apples, soft slices encircling the edge with a center of gloopy toffee. Having their treat, they also tucked into the arranged foods like an indoor picnic._

 _'Itadakimasu'_

 _Besides the provided snacks of crisps and sweets, they'd also been provided a wooden carved lunch box, with gold and red inscribed illustrations of forests and mountains, polished and positively shining, arranged in a particular fashion. Intrigued by the nickname, Mrs Shizuki decorated a bento specially for Kyo. A bed of rice that seated a set of salmon and tarako to make the fox, with kombu speckled with umeboshi to form small, decorative flowers, rightly suiting to their name 'Kyo'. Blushing softly at the display, Kyo looked to Hitomi, seeing her bento made slightly similar, only she had tuna and the design was made to form a princess with a pink dress. Shared between them was a dish of crispy Prawn Katsu, that glistened with a golden-brown glaze Only now had the two realized how hungry they were and they tucked in. The parents had mackerel and squid, along with an arrangement of vegetables._

 _Seafood stunk the air out with a salivating mix of scents: of salts, sugars and lightly grilled and deep-fried presentation._

 _'Gochiso sama deshita' Kyo purred, patting their stomach and licking their lips with a wide smile._

 _'Our pleasure, Kyo. It'll be time to go home soon. Feel free to play some more and I'll let you know when your mother gets here' Mr Shizuki smiled. The two scampered away from the dining table, still smacking their lips from the katsu._

* * *

 _The two sat together in Hitomi's bedroom. It wasn't as showy and screaming with femininity like other girl's rooms, which Kyo found rather refreshing. The elegant young girl showed some stories she'd been writing at home and when she went out. She said she'd hoped to be a story writer or even a poet some day._

 _'I dunno what I wanna be. Alive I guess is a good starting point' Kyo said, lying back on the bed, still digesting._

 _Hitomi giggled and laid beside them. 'I know what you could be'_

 _'What?'_

 _'A life saver: Like a fireman, or soldier, or a policeman or something'_

 _'What gave you that idea?'_

 _'I just think, from first impression, you're someone with a good heart who wants to help people' she said warmly, fluttering her eye lashes at them slightly._

 _'Yeah? Well, that's what my dad wants me to be, but I can't say that I am right now'_

 _'No?'_

 _'My hair… my father cut it short as punishment'._

 _'Punishment for what?'_

 _'Well, for what I did for you earlier. I tried to help kids who were being bullied, but my father never sees my true intention, says violence isn't the way. Not the right thing to do. I have a bad temper I guess and let my actions get the best of me'._

 _'You don't seem bad tempered to me'_

 _'Well, we haven't know each other that long'._

 _Hitomi hugged close to the red head, feeling very relaxed in their company 'I want to know you though. Hey, I have another idea for a story!'_

 _The nori haired gal sat up and grabbed the ruby eyed kid's hand 'And we can act it out together'._

 _'Err acting? I'm not sure…' Kyo hesitated._

 _'Come on it'll be fun'._

* * *

 _Kyo, as expected, had a red sock hanging from their back trouser pocket to resemble a tail and some whiskers drawn on her face, while Hitomi had taken to her closet and taken out her pink dress, lacy and frilly. She'd made a small crown from tin foil and placed it on her head gently. The fox smiled, seeing her friend dress up for their play. She was so cute, adored by the red head so much, if her tail were real, she'd be wagging it to and fro, like a dog._

 _'Alright, the story begins with a young child' Hitomi stated, just above a whisper. 'Whose father had turned them into a Kitsune, a fox, as punishment for serving an ill means of justice on wrong doers. They were left alone in the woods, scared and wanting learn better. To do what's right. One day, in the forest, they came across a beautiful princess. She was out to wonder and appreciate the beautiful land of her kingdom'_

Smiling, Kyo got onto their knees and shuffled around her legs, making gruffs and barks.

The elegant young girl giggled and ruffled their pixie hair, squealing happily at it's soft feel in her fingers.

* * *

 _'And as the giant bellowed at the princess, ready to grab her from high, upheld in a tree, the fox leaped out to protect her and brought the beast down to the ground! This was justice rightly served!'_

 _Kyo had a bunch of fun, having opted to play both the ugly fat giant and the Katsune. They struck the air the with a stick, to resemble a weapon of sorts, probably a sword. After each moment, they would impersonate the two opposing characters: one moments swiping the air and growling, the next, stumbling back, with their eyes rolled to the back of their head, tongue out. They fell to the floor, faking a gurgling death, then stood up again, perked with high energy. Getting into their role, the kid let out a playful howl and, signifying they had defeated the monster._

 _'And with that the princess was saved!' Hitomi cheered 'As the dawn of a new day approached and the two re-united on the forest floor'._

 _The kids kneeled and hugged. Kyo smiled at having someone to really connect with and have as their own dear friend. Today had been a blast and they really got soaked up into the story telling, hoping there'd be more and that there'd be enough time for another story. The princess dropped her voice to a whisper and she took the wild, crimson haired kid's hands in hers, stroking delicately._

 _'As the sun rose, she saw the form of the fox fade before her eyes and there she beheld her prince'._

 _The red head's smile quickly vanished 'P-Prince?…'_

 _'And upon first glance at the true face of her hero, the princess was lovestruck and they shared a kiss' she blushed, closing the space between them._

 _'Little Miss Sakura, your mother is here! It's time to go' Mrs Shizuki called._

Miss?

 _Upon hearing that, learning very suddenly of her fox's gender, she found herself on the floor, looking worriedly over at the fox, who had pushed her away, strongly, upon the contact of their lips. Her face with scorching red and it was hard to see if she was incredibly embarrassed or disgusted. Or even both. Tears stung both their eyes, as Kyo lifted the back of her hand to her mouth, cowering apparently in shock._

 _'K-Kyo… I'm sorry…'_

 _At that apology, the ruby eyed girl yanked open the bedroom door and fled downstairs. For a second, Hitomi sat, still trying to take everything in. Hearing the engine of Mrs Sakura's car start up, she flew downstairs._

 _'Kyo… I'm sorry!… Come back!'_

 _However, the car had already pulled away, running down the road on towards Kazamino. Out on the path, staring hopeless out at the car, shrinking into the distance, she began to sob. Mrs Shizuki darted out to console her daughter. 'Honey, what's wrong? Why are you_ _sorry?_ _What happened?'_

* * *

Their eyes had never averted for a moment. The rich young lady gazed out at the apparent, hoodie wearing pauper, with so much shame and guilt in her heartbroken eyes. Since that day, she'd sworn never to love a girl again and scolded anyone for thinking that two girls being together was normal, as she reckoned her true love for a woman wasn't meant to be, why would it be for anyone else? The young lady had thought she'd ruined everything. She was stupid to think for a moment her feelings were reciprocated, and even more stupid for mistaking Kyo for a boy. The person she'd be yearning for, for so long, dreaming for and so romantically was another girl. It was wrong. Girls can't love girls, but she'd loved one all this time. Not a hint felt abnormal, sinful or harmful. She wanted her. The pain in the figure's eyes indicated an understanding. It was stern, solid, but not hostile. As the clock tower in the city center struck, the bell shuddered the cool air of the evening sky and the figure turned around, ready to leave, thinking not much would come of their meeting tonight.

'W-Wait' called Hitomi, clutching her nightgown close and tight. 'Please, I want to see you, Kyo. I've waited for you for so long. Don't leave… please!' she wailed.

The figure stopped dead in their tracks and locked eyes with her again. After an intense moment of silence, they spoke 'Princess Hitomi…'.

That voice. It sounded familiar: fairly deep, smooth but also very… feminine. She gasped, looking in shock at the figure emerge from the shadows. It was her. It really was. Kyo… was really a girl. A beautiful young woman with such long, sweeping, velvet hair. An intense blush cooked the elegant young woman's face and she held her face, cooling her cheeks with cold palms from the wind.

'It's been a while… you look beautiful' the girl said shyly, blushing under her jagged bangs.

'Kyo… I…'

'Kyouko… It's Kyouko Sakura' she corrected, smiling bashfully and staring down.

Gulping, with that confirmation, she offered a soft smile to her love, standing not to far, across from her balcony.

'Heh, my fox has gotten good at climbing' she joked, making the tomboy grin, showing off fangs, much longer than she remembered. 'I'm so sorry, Kyouko' she whimpered, feeling tears rise.

'Don't be, Hitomi. I was scared that day, but I never meant to hurt your feelings, ever, and I never stopped thinking about you...' the red head whispered tenderly. She dug a hand into her pocket and fished an item out. She gave an under arm throw to the emerald eyed babe and she took it hastily, making sure it didn't fall far to the streets below. It was an apple. 'Want one?'

All night, the smitten young women exchanged phrases of adoration, as the bells tolled and moon washed over. Hitomi smiled with content, gleeful and amorous, as her fox had returned to woo her.

End


	5. MamiKyou: Caccia 'Rosso Fantasma'

**(Takes place during timeline of the Wraiths)**

 **If thou gaze long enough into the abyss, the abyss will also gaze into thee - Friedrich Nietzsche**

This was certainly a rare sight. Mami figured that she'd let her Kohai dwell in silence for far too long, as she stared down sympathetically from the church balcony at the redhead, hiding herself poorly in the pews below. No, this wasn't the Kazamino City Sakura church that lay in decorative, tragic ruin. Just a modern built one in Mitakihara, apparently protestant; with bare walls, simple lay out. It was hard to determine whether the simplicity aided the building as a charm or demonstrated the lack of energy and soul within the place, so to speak. It was very new and didn't exactly hold much of homely and impressionable feel, like other religious architecture. From the corner of her eye, the older girl saw the familiar, curious flickering of a sleek, white tail.

'If you're confident enough to observe her, why are you so resistant to engage in conversation with Kyouko Sakura?' enquired the little being, telepathically, so as not to disturb the praying girl downstairs.

'Because, there's nothing to indicate we've made amends. It's been 2 years, but it feels like forever. I don't know if she still has a grudge, over our clashing concepts. I'm just here to make sure while she's figuring things out for herself, she doesn't harm anybody. Some things are best left to that person to contemplate and resolve on their own'.

'Agreed. Is that why she's showed up here tonight?' the cat-figured entity bounced onto the rails and sat near to the blonde, who presented herself boldly in her stance: like a Royal Guard, she stood to attention with her rifled musket, eyes fixed sternly on the pony tailed misfit downwards.

'I'm not sure. It may be of some significance. If it was family matters, she would have attended to the remains of her family's church'.

'She may not be here for family then. Something else?'

'Personal regards. Spiritual solace, perhaps'.

'Interesting. That said, since the 'incident', I've never seen her engage with her background's religious customs'.

'Guidance, I'm guessing. Or maybe some sign confirmation or comfort'

'You humans are so bizarre in your fruitless rituals' he stated blandly, dropping from the rail and walking around the teens cowboy boots, like an adoring pet. He peeped his squishy head between the wooden bars of the rail and watched the fiendish magma maned girl rise from the ice cold rows of oak and walk to the altar, giving the sign of the cross, more suited to her due to her catholic background.

Startling the golden locked girl, Kyouko turned away from the altar with an aggressive, red stained face and watery eyes. A single droplet sneaked out from the corner. Her expression wasn't particularly one of mourning, but more of an induction of a consuming fear. It was like she was being rattled by a phobia she was trying to escape. To see the cocky, self-absorbed fox so distraught like this, struck the golden goddess quiet and dumb.

'Sakura-san…'

Slowly, the redhead made her way out; an echoing squeak of the door handle and a thick, low thud of the wood, followed by a heavy silence. Only then did it Mami feel the overwhelming largeness and cold in the room.

* * *

'Have you seen her soul gem lately?' Mami asked, almost as a demand, as they marched along the rooftops.

'Last I saw, there was nothing significantly bad. No darkness of sorts'.

High up on the top of the construction work, the ruby eyed predator stood. Her hair was loose and swaying in the harsh, winter breeze. She trembled, not with the chill, but with terror. Feeling hopeless and eyeing each and every detail around her, as if the world its self was a sinister mirage or just a mirror, looking deep into her soul, she murmured softly to herself, with a quiver to her lips 'Domine,.. adiuva me'

'Mami! Look!' pointed the creature, up at the petrified girl, whose hair wavered like a tormented lick of flame. Suddenly, a number of crimson sears tore into the air around her. Gasping, Kyouko leaped from the building and onto the next, a flash of light seizing her figure then releasing her with trailing sparks, exposing her Magical Girl uniform. Slashing the air, she threw out her lance and stabbed at the space, ready for anything. The bizarre stains of glaring red began etching. Appearing at first distorted and aimless, the jagged lines became more diverse, concentrated and detailed, forming silhouettes of white for a moment. A loud crackling sounded, followed by a deep drone, as her replicas stared at her, with radiant, blood-red colour schemes and piercing white eyes.

'Her enchantment magic. It's working AGAINST her!' cried Kyubey in alarm.

'What in the world do you mean?' the blonde quivered, unable to tear her eyes from the creepy spectacle. The red figures, if not resting on the projecting bars of the building , were floating in the air, staring straight at their creator. Their creator, who was gripped by a consuming shudder and wrapped in panic, colour draining from her face. It was as if she were suffocating under the intensity. 'What's happening, Kyubey? Tell me!'.

'It seems that the emotional and psychological struggle is taking its toll on her. The magic that was once rejected a few years ago has come back and instead of it being controlled and dominated by her consciously, it's controlled by her subconscious; that is a result of a psychological suppression. Her ferocious attitudes towards these memories are dominating her magic and creating these simulated projections. She's literally being haunted by her past'.

'This is because she feels she can't talk to anyone… she's been carrying this massive burden, the guilt of having a wish that cost her her whole family. She's been suffering… all alone and I couldn't comfort her because she kept pushing me away… I should've been more determined…' whispered Mami, looking up with pained eyes at her Kohai. 'I'm so sorry, Sakura-san' she said aloud.

'Senpai?!' she cried out helplessly with a slight squeak, a hint of regret indicated afterwards at the honorific, as she blushed, looking to the honey haired gal, standing not far from the horrific display. From where she stood, she saw Kyouko's soul gem and it appeared fine, glowing healthily. Thank goodness.

The figures opened their mouths, revealing sharp, needle teeth and emitting an unnaturally high pitched series of giggles, as they slowly floated towards her. Scared to death, she began blindly lashing out at the tormenting ghouls. 'LEAVE ME ALONE!' She howled, stabbing and swiping with her weapon, before jumping far and onto the next building. A static like flicker jolted the apparent solidity of the copies and once in a while, she would see the replicas change briefly to the forms of her parents and sister. With an electrified snap, the figures blinked out of sight and back again, nearer to Kyouko.

Spontaneously, with no idea of what to do, Mami automatically lunged after them. These ghosts that were haunting her kohai were manifestations guilt, shame, anger and grief. They plagued her. Growling, non-distinct echoes surrounded them both, as the blonde brought herself back to back with the redhead, seeing them begin to encircle them.

'Sakura-san… talk to me' she said firmly, eyes fixated on the horrid ghosts that taunted them as their pace increased, getting faster and faster. Their faces rotting gradually, revealing gruesome details.

'T-talk to- Does this seriously look like a good time for having a chat, Mami-san?!' she bit harshly, launching her lance at one of the ghouls, making it fade away with a shriek. At that moment, the figures deteriorated, collapsing into a fluid and swamped together into a bloody mass, before it arched, creating a dome over them.

* * *

It appeared to be expanding, or at least, they appeared to be shrinking, as exchanged sinister titters from the ghosts echoed further and louder, bold silhouettes emerging from the floor with terrific rumbles. Whining and groaning, the Sakura Church erected itself. A thunderous clap knocked the girls off their feet and the bells tolled. The perimeter of the doom instigated an intense fire.

'Sakura-san, you need to talk to me' Mami repeated, her eyes kept focused on the nightmarish simulation building around them.

'About freakin' what?! Can't it wait till later?'

'No and from the looks of things, we may have more trouble if you don't'.

Smears and scratches of black ripped through the red dome's palette and appeared to present an image similar to a pigs head. It squealed, with glaring white eyes and an enormous, gaping set of jaws. A storm began to build and the laughter brought further momentum.

'Sakura-san, tell me… I need to know what you're thinking. What you've been thinking for so long. What's been eating away at you'.

'YOU KNOW WHAT HAS!' the crimson maned gal roared. 'I DON'T NEED TO SAY A DAMN THING TO YOU!'.

Daemonic organ music began playing, merging with the awful sounds of the wind. The pig in the clouds grinned and black tears rained from its pudgy cheeks and onto the ground, forming bizarre formations, like statues, resembling people she's known. The ghosts appeared again and came rushing in close, swiping at the girls with a furious set of teeth and lances that proceeded to rip and tear.

'All of this is happening because you haven't been honest with yourself. You've been blaming yourself, Sakura-san. You can't let these thoughts haunt you forever, otherwise you'll destroy yourself'.

'So be it. I can't bring back my family. They're dead!'

The girls remained loyally, stuck to each others backs, as they fought off the army of ghosts that just seemed to keep spawning from all around. Attempting to bind some in her ribbons, Mami frowned, seeing her efforts served no purpose here. She resorted to her musket and shot out fiercely at the copies, with an exploding cough of gun powder.

'But you'll gain nothing if you allow for the past to fester inside you. You must exceed beyond these memories. Learn from your mistakes and seek out another path. Another life. I know it's hard, believe me. I'll stand by you'.

With the perpetual onslaught of ghouls slashing to and fro, Mami was particularly shocked to find that Kyouko was starting to laugh.

'Stand by me? Are you serious?' she cackled insanely, a grand rumble echoing as a chasm opened in the centre, like the jaws of hell.

'Yes, I promise you' Mami now cried, with desperation. 'I'll never leave you behind and I'll never stray away. I know you've felt so alone in all this, but i'm here for you, Sakura-san. Please let me be there for you-' a violent scratch across the face cut her off and she found herself at the mercy of impending doom. The ghosts hovered nearer, laughing manically, poking her body towards the edge of the pit. A few others drew out their lances into chains and bound her up, suspending her above the wretched fires.

'I know you did what you did because you love your family. Nobody could ever blame you for that. You thought for the better of your family, cause you thought it would bring you happiness'.

'And look what that brought me! Nothing. Now I have absolutely nothing. Nobody to call my own'.

'You're my kohai and I care about you, Sakura-san. I don't wanna see you break under the choices you've made. Please save yourself and forgive yourself!' she wailed, feeling the darkness reach for her, with fingers of flame. The demons cackled louder and louder, seeing the chains bring the panicking blonde into a slow descent.

Gritting her teeth, the phoenix stuck her lance firmly into the floor and let out a tremendous bellow. The ghosts rippled in the air and found themselves fading and being swiped from vision. Mami gazed over at the blinding light, pure and rich in its glory. Opening her eyes, Kyouko found she'd created a familiar army behind her. Ones not contorted by her mind, but that which actually portrayed the mimicking of a skilled, true hearted heroine. She had her magic back.

ROSSO FANTASMA!

* * *

Batting her eyelids rapidly, Kyouko drew out an exhausted groan and mumble, seeing the harshness of a bright light. Slowly, her shining, ruby eyes adjusted, as she saw it was the warm, kindling warmth of light above in Mami's apartment. She felt sapped of energy and found a little struggle with even sitting up. Her senses slightly dulled and hazy, as she looked around the room, seeing a cup of tea and a slice of cake set out for her on the coffee table pulled up beside her. She tested the china with a cautious prod and saw it was still drinkable. Quiet shuffling could be heard from the kitchen and the redhead pulled her knees close to her chest, hugging them.

Deep inside, it felt like a heavy burden had somehow been swept away, but therein lay a scar: the memory of who she was and what she'd done. It was strange to think she'd finally accepted her family's death. Also, she no longer regretted it. Her father was indeed a stubborn man and she figured it'd be a matter of time before they starved to death. Her wish at least bought them time, she thought, but cost them their trust and love for each other. She sighed into her denim leggings, wishing she could be graced by the presence of Momo right now. She'd love Mami's cakes just as much as she did; especially the ones splodged with dense whipped cream and a heavenly generosity of strawberries. Thinking about it now, she was starving and she timidly took the plate and slowly ate, savouring its sweetness, lightness and reminder that Mami had taken the time and effort to make it. Like it was the last thing she was ever going to eat.

As the older girl stepped into the room, with her own camomile tea, she sighed with relief as her kohai was awake. Relieved, although still on edge, due to their confrontation. The crimson maned gal's heart pounded, as she felt the presence of her senpai, having gotten closer to her, as she sat and scooted along the coffee table.

'M-Mami-san..' she uttered softly, finally raising her eyes to meet the sweet, syrupy golden ones.

'That was quite an onslaught. Impressive, but clearly still needing work with control in some areas' she teased, a playful lilt. 'Hopefully that's put a stop to your frequenting of terrors'.

The redhead nodded, half heartedly, dazed.

'I meant what I said before, Sakura-san' she assured with a breath of serenity. She cupped the other girls cheek softly, bringing a strong blush onto her cheeks. With this and her heart thumping, she averted her eyes, ashamed.' It's okay, Sakura-san. I swear, I'll never leave you all alone. I should've been more attune to your fear in the beginning, I should've been more insistent to stand by your side, despite our differences'.

'I pushed you away, Mami… I was… so angry… with myself… for thinking that something wasn't too good to be true. It was all my fault'.

'You had noble intentions. You did it all because you loved your family'.

The fierce redhead nodded slowly, her blush hadn't faded, especially seeing how her tutor was now holding her hand between hers securely.

'Do you know why your powers came back at all?'

'I..I do… but I'm scared' she confessed, keeping her gaze averted from the blonde.

'What? Why?'

'Because… I think I'd lose you completely if said anything. That you'd push me away and I'd have nothing' her voice croaked, obviously holding back and urge to spill tears. Her minor trembling also was a tell-tale sign.

Even though Kyouko couldn't see it, the golden locked girl smiled warmly 'I'm here now and I've helped you after all this time. I think it's time we make amends and build a new bridge of trust with each other'.

After a nod, Kyouko was silent for a moment before she proceeded, shakily 'You see… the reason I lost my powers to begin with is because the basis of my wish lost its inherit meaning'.

Blinking, Mami nodded 'And, what does that mean?'

'I lost my powers because… I had lost all I ever loved. I thought I couldn't afford to lend my feelings to something that would abandon me again'.

'So… the reason your powers came back at all was because you… found someone to love'

'P-Please don't make me say it, Mami' she quietly pleaded, squeezing her senpai's hand with a faint scowl.

Taken aback by the gesture, a gentle warmth found the older girl's face too and she smiled contently. Stroking her kohai's hair, she provoked her to turn her head, leading to their lips meeting in a kiss. Instantly, the foxy teen leaped back, beet red, with a hand covering her mouth. Chuckling, Mami pulled the redhead back, close to her, stroking along her gorgeous flow of crimson hair, as her head rested upon her shoulder.

'It's okay, my dear Kohai. You don't need to'.

The End

 **(Happy 2016 folks! Hope you all enjoyed a good break and I'm back with more stories. Hope you enjoyed this one. This felt a little half assed in my opinion, but I'll see what you guys think)**


	6. SayaMami: Freed from Desire

**(Takes place after Rebellion. All the girls maintain their powers and now fight a new enemy called 'Tulpas', instead of Wraiths, which will be explained)**

Sayaka's spacing out was happening a lot more than usual the last few weeks. It especially happened between classes and she found she would be abruptly yanked from her pleasant daydreams by a cheery familiar face.

'Say-a-ka-chan!'

'O-Oh, Madoka!'

'It's lunchtime! What's with you lately?'

'Nothing… just tired I guess. I haven't been sleeping well'

'Convincing' spoke Homura, rather low toned, with a hint of mockery.

'Yeah? what do you know?' The bluenette shot back. Little trust existed between her and the cunning raven haired devil and each passing day, her desire to wring her neck and deliver a no-mercy body slam to her intensified. If there was a Homura repellent, she'd use it till the world choked.

'It's not a matter of weariness. You'd be yawning till your jaw stuck if that were the case. Plus, your disregard to delivered content in class is nothing new. You're no 'committed' student. Perhaps your daydreaming is more of a desire to willingly disconnect from reality for a change and associate with something to your preference'.

'What are you, a psychiatrist?'

'No, but it's obvious you're more interested in deluding yourself. What it's with is anybody's guess'.

A firm blush clashed with the blueberry haired gal's pixie cut and she turned away, feeling mentally dismantled at that statement. Madoka's amused chuckle bubbled in the air. 'Are you thinking of someone, Sayaka-chan?'

'W-What? Of course not!'

'Your denial is delicious' the devil whispered, delighted.

'Shut it, Homura! You creep'

'We're just teasing you, Miki-san. No need to be hostile'

'You're bugging me'.

'It's not to do with Kyousuke, is it Sayaka-chan?' the innocent bubblegum haired babe wondered.

'No… actually, no'. That fact even perplexed her. Her pining for the musician had died down and vanished completely. Since Hitomi had begun dating him and they began rudely ignoring her as of late, her cares had dwindled away into nothing, like an insignificant parasite, shriveling away into a tiny, dead, crinkled, crisp lump.

'Well, it's good to know you're no longer enduring the suffer of heartbreak'

'Yeah, I guess. To be frank, I'm feeling kinda numb, really'.

'Numb?'

'Like my emotions had gone on vacation and now I'm… waking up again. It's strange'.

'Hmm, maybe you are just tired'.

'Way to play it along. The plot thickens' chimed the demon playfully, unswayed by the story.

'I'm heading to the roof to eat. Don't follow me' the teal haired teen grouched, walking away.

* * *

When she reached the top, the breeze was so calming. The way it stroked her face and caressed her with ease. Sayaka growled to herself, irritated, as she clutched hard at the surrounding wire and bars, that jolted and criss-crossed like a set of prison bars. It's true that her mind wondered off onto other things more than it ought to. Or more precisely, someone.

Her heart pounded and her stomach twisted in knots, to the point it physically hurt. It was excruciating knowing you had feelings for someone who you knew wouldn't feel the same. It was most certainly an experience she had struggled with before. Not like this though. She wasn't sure whether it was through intense adoration or real… love she was feeling for this person, this girl. Sayaka hadn't considered the idea of being with another girl before, although jokingly flirted with the idea with her best friend constantly, and the concept alone, being attracted to girls, really was screwing with her mind. Her confidence, boldness and even sense of security was withering away as this idea embedded further into her brain. She'd been so sure of herself, honest with herself all her life and now it felt like she was hiding away and lying to everybody, including herself. She trembled, scared of these feelings. What would it take for them to go away and never have to deal with them again? Did she really have to confess and go through that awkward and painful ordeal?

* * *

There's something meditative about the library space. It's essentially a sacred temple for the bookworms who desire the comfort of silence and can tune themselves out into research and study, or merely lose themselves in some poetry or fiction work. The school was great on its resources, its facilities and Mami took great advantage of that. After school, it was even more peaceful and she could happily wonder through the seemingly endless stacks of books. She particularly was drawn to the section which had an antique vibe: Those books that contain that, almost, delicious fragrance with age, like fine alcohol, and covers that ranged from a firm, leather hardback, to a wrapped fabric torn in places, emphasizing the many hands that had held and read from it. You could simply look at the cover and a story was waiting to be discovered. Not from the literature inside it, but from the times it had been passed on again and again. Stories about who it had been handed to, what their story was and how the book ended up here. Although it wasn't an item in peak condition or new, there was certainly this charm about it.

It was rather ignorant to think, but Mami saw that appreciation of quality in people too. She was more fascinated by people who weren't perfect. People who had flaws, but lived with them or even embraced it proudly as a defining aspect of their personality. In her year group, so many folks were preoccupied with hiding who they were. People who thrived to find acceptance by bringing unto themselves a physical and mental imprisonment. Mami didn't care for that and more or less focused on what was true to her. It made her happier.

'Mami-san'.

She turned to see a familiar face. That of a perky, lapis-stone eyed tomboy with pixie hair. She was the second eldest of their group of friends and did possess a greater concept of maturity than even some of the people in her own class. Confident now in her own skin, she beamed happily at the blonde.

'Another late night, huh?'

'I'm just feeding my mind, that's all' she responded calmly, sliding one of her books back onto the shelf.

'Heh, I just finished my practice for the sports club. Wanna head home together?' the bluenette scratched the back of her head nervously.

Upon the offer, the honeycomb eyed gal smiled warmly at her 'I'd like that. Providing we don't happen across any undesirable elements on our way'.

* * *

Looking at the carefree tomboy as they walked, Mami came to realize she was jealous of her. She was jealous of her freedom, her chilled attitude and her want to do whatever she could get away with, providing it wasn't as risky as anything Sakura-san did. The blonde often wished she could have a single day where she could just do that. Leave responsibility up to someone else, allow for someone to take the reigns and let her relax and do as she pleased. But this was her Kohai, someone who looked up to her and she couldn't afford to shred away what she had of a reputation.

'Mami!'

Out from the bushes pounced a feline shaped creature, bright white as china, with neon pink eyes. It was scathed from Homura's familiars, tints of black speckling its features.

'A Tulpa is present! It's lurking in the suburbs of Mitakihara!'

'Rats… I was just appreciating the peace' groaned Sayaka, casually.

'I suppose it was just the quiet before the storm. That's come to be expected. The suburbs you say, Kyubey?'

'Yes. It was evoked a few minutes ago'

'Very well. Come, Miki-san. We'll bring it down together'.

Tulpas in this new world Homura created were manifestations of wicked imaginings. Unlike before, where their components were Magical Girls wrought unto despair and becoming as Witches, Tulpas were entities that resulted as thought forms, unconsciously created by humans governed by reckless thoughts of depravity and obsession. They were not necessarily imagined, but their hostile and aggressive thoughts resulted in a horrifying concoction that soon erupted, guiding that person into evil actions, like a zombie motivated by that concept. Literally, these people were unhinged, driven into their desires and their desires alone. Horrible things, like murder and worse, would occur if not dealt with quickly.

The girls dashed quickly from the school gates and into the residence. Hypnotic whispering, chanting could be heard and a sigil, glowing with surrounding text in a circle could be seen on the person's neck. Very similar to a Witch's kiss the entire idea. They'd found a young upperclassman, wondering headstrong, with sunken eyes. The symbol shimmered in his flesh.

'There, Mami!' Sayaka exclaimed.

The boy stopped and turned to look at them. The image of the Tulpa flashed briefly, like a shadow, behind him, staring at them. With that acknowledgement, the boy's world unraveled and they were transported into an alternate state of being.

* * *

A dome formed around them and the boy begun morphing; bones cracking and snapping, as his torso extended and his hands gnarled inward like a set of paws with thorn like claws jolting out. Shaking his head, it shifted into that of an elephant, snout extended, and a third eye blinked open. Tusks erected near to his jaws. With a large belly, his legs snapped off and burnt away into cinder. Instead, to carry his heavy form, his paws went to tear open his stomach and a set of teeth eagerly stabbed out, a long, thick tongue swirling down and lifting him up off the ground. From his chest, two eyes wiggled and poked outward like a snail's. The Tulpa hissed angrily at them, his belly, literally a colossal second mouth, roared at them.

'Your despicable cause now comes to an end, you beast!' Mami said, summoning a rifle. Immediately, the creature slammed its fists into the floor, causing it to rupture, shards of concrete sent flying at them.

The girls instantly were swept into a blinding light that flashed, changing into their fighting gear and jumped to the side, allowing for the pieces to collide with the dome perimeter. With her ribbons of gold, Mami projected a series to restrain the Tulpa. While its arms remained caught, its tusks ravaged the above ones and its belly chomped down on the ones binding about it. Wiggling its tongue humorously, it then reached out and slapped Sayaka down to the ground. Groaning at the impact, she rose and threw out a selection of swords, stabbing the creature in its ears and hands, splayed out now on the Dome like a lousy decoration. The monster belched out a thick fog, blinding the heroes for a moment, while the gas ate away at the ribbon material.

Released, it cackled and struck the ground again, the concrete changing to the pattern of a chessboard. A tiny legion of baby elephants, with piercing white eyes, charcoal skin, standing up right, charged. Shooting up a ribbon into the ceiling, Mami grabbed the tomboy, her arm around her waist, and reeled them up, like a grappling hook, sending the little beings into a mosh pit, bashing against each other. Upon each hit, they illuminated and flashed, snapping from existence. With a few remaining, the Tulpa clapped his hands together and the remaining elephants enlarged, towering over them. The Tulpa hovered in the air, watching down studiously with its three eyes, its belly laughing disgustingly. Trumpeting with its snout, the dark entities swung their arms towards the girls, proceeding to jump out and away from them.

'Sayaka, I need you to distract them. I have a plan to bring them all down!'

'But won't the Tulpa keep summoning them?'

'Yes, so I need you to sever his hands. I can't imagine this Tulpa will regenerate'.

Nodding, the bluenette leaped from the blonde's embrace and unraveled a musical note carpet with her sword, running along it. Making her way to the devilish creature, she couldn't help but glance at Mami.

Now drawn to the blue haired babe sliding along the hovering carpet, the black elephants didn't notice how the blonde gal swung around and about their legs, binding them to make them trip, flash and vanish with a snap. Echoing thuds sounded the arena and Sayaka's heart jumped into her throat, as she watched the golden haired beauty entwine and swing around the beasts so skillfully. Taking in her voluptuous form, that of a full grown young woman, so greedily, she didn't notice the suspended carpet being chewed by the Tulpa who stared at her despicably.

With a yelp, she attempted to turn and run away, but the monster sucked the carpet further into his mouth, chomping and slurping the musical notes. Like being stuck on a treadmill, she couldn't make any progress and found herself gradually being pulled back, closer to the ravenous fangs of the Tulpa. Blindly, she swung out at it, slashing off one of its eyes protruding from its chest. It squealed and Sayaka firmly took hold of its tusk, swinging up to slash off one of the creatures hands. It screamed horridly, and feeling its other hand being sliced off, it nudged the girl off its face and held the girl in a death grip, in its large, grotesque tongue bound around her form.

Taking out the last of the dark beasts, a giant thud and snap confirming its disappearance, Mami flicked her hair carelessly, smiling gracefully and with ease, until she saw the Tulpa opening its jaws further to take in her beloved Kohai. Instantly, she summoned her rifle and shot at the monster, cracking and chipping its third eye, hard like a gemstone. Growling, it dropped the bluenette and her senpai launched up, catching her in her arms. A crimson blush coloured her cheeks as she looked to her. Her stomach somersaulted, landing again, Mami putting her down.

'Good job on dealing with its hands. I think I have a plan on how to end this'

The monster plummeted to the ground and stared long and hard at them, trumpeting in warning. It growled deeply, looking directly at Sayaka and the mouth in its belly opened wide with a fierce grin, making the tomboy shudder.

'You stay away from my Kohai!' Mami snarled, aiming her rifle directly at it, stepping in front of her. Gulping, the Kohai looked down, bashful at her defensive stance, one she admired so much.

Snickering deeply, it howled, belching again to blind them and the girls darted away from the beast, arching its tongue on the ground in anticipation, ready to pounce at them.

'Stay alert, Miki-san' she cautioned, her guns at the ready.

Managing to make out the shadow of the creature, Sayaka prepared herself. The ball of black in the distance suddenly enlarged and she flew out of the way just in time, hearing a crunch. Shaking its head, its third eye nearly diminished, it looked up to see the blonde dangling in the air, hanging onto a suspended ribbon, looking for it. Preparing to launch again, the blueberry haired gal saw the proposed attack.

'Mami! Look out!'

Screaming, the blonde dropped from the ribbon and fell hard onto the floor, the creature having just missed her. In attempts to save herself, she shot out a number of ribbons to cover and protect herself, but the Tulpa chomped through them easily. Shaking in her boots, she felt the strong tongue envelop her leg and hold her upside down. Jaws opened wide and the beast groaned, lowering the young lady into its mouth. Without warning, it dropped her and the sunshine eyed babe looked up to see its third eye completely gone, now Sayaka had destroyed it with a projected sword, stabbing it in the forehead. It fell back with a gurgle. The weapon faded and so did the dome, rippling out of sight along with the Tulpa form. The light emitted from its destruction attending to the student's soul gems fueling their magic and washing away any shadow that lingered.

* * *

Returning to their formal wear, Sayaka stayed beside the boy until he regained consciousness.

'W-what?… What happened?'

'My friend and I found you. You appeared to have passed out. Are you feeling alright?' she cooed softly.

'Y-yes, I'm fine. My head hurts a bit though' he grimaced, looking to his watch and flinching, getting to his feet. 'Oh, man I'm late for dinner! Thanks… I really need to get home. Cya round!'

She watched him dart away around the corner, into his residence and smiled, seeing another job well done. Looking down, she saw her senpai unconscious still from the battle, having fainted. Sighing, she took her in her arms, feeling like that knight in shining armor, carrying her goddess home.

* * *

Sayaka laid the golden lock haired girl down on the couch gently and went to make some tea for them. Sitting the cups on the coffee table, the bluenette rested beside her, sitting on the floor and leaning over, stroking her hair admirably. She was relieved she had saved her. It was the first time she'd seen her senpai so close to the hands of death and felt a great relief and also pride in the fact she'd saved her. Sighing quietly, she leaned her head down on the couch, reaching a hand out to stroke along her face softly and curl her fingers in her beautiful golden hair.

'You're so beautiful…' she whispered to herself, a light blush tainting her cheeks. There arose a strong urge to kiss her, but she tore herself from that fantasy, blushing further with the thought of it. It was so tempting though, especially when she could spend forever, staring at those plump, soft lips. Glossy, smelling of peach.

'Thank you…'

Her breath was cut short, as she turned to see Mami and saw her, gazing at her with half lidded eyes and giggling quietly. Sayaka hid her face in her folded legs and groaned quietly to herself, feeling her senpai's fingers stroke her hair as she sat up.

'And thank you for saving me, Miki-san'

No response.

'C'mere, Miki-san'. Her voice was so gentle, butter on the ears.

Obediently, the tomboy sat up on the couch next to her, tucking her legs, looking quite tense. Her stiffness increased, along with the rate of her heart beat, as she felt the blonde draw her close, letting her rest her head on her shoulder. 'Is this the explanation for your lack of focus recently, Miki-san? Are you infatuated with me?' she cooed, half teasingly, half adoringly, as she raked her fingers gently through her soft, teal hair. She felt her nod into her shoulder and emitted a happy hum, slightly surprised, but resumed stroking her hair.

'I-I'm sorry…' the bluenette mumbled, close to tears.

'Shh. Don't be… I'm flattered you have strong feelings for me, Miki-san…' at this, Sayaka titled her head up a bit, so they could catch each others gaze. 'I love you, Miki-san, you're my beloved Kohai. My student, one who I'd do anything for, but… I'm afraid'.

'I… kinda expected… That's why I didn't say anything before' she mumbled sadly, with a feign smile, her eyes dwelling off to the side, feeling embarrassed and ashamed.

'I want to be honest with you, Miki. I treasure you so much and I hate to think that I'd hurt you in any way. I feel so happy that I can depend on someone as much as they depend on me. I… don't know what to expect though… what to do… I'm afraid of losing you, you see'.

Slightly surprised at this, she nodded, listening. She was surprised that not only was Mami not repelled by her affection, but she was returning said affection just as much. Her face flushed as she felt the older girl's hands cup her face and bring her in close, their lips inches apart.

'You… won't leave me, will you?'

Their hearts thumped in rhythm, hard, determined.

'Of course not, Mami-san. I'll always be by your side' she affirmed, lifting her hand to kiss it.

Sayaka grinned sheepishly, seeing her senpai's face light up and a blush glow. Tears welled in her gorgeous golden eyes and she embraced her Kohai, her heart pulling on it's strings out of relief and overwhelming joy, freed from desire.

 _ **END**_

 _ **(HI guys! Yep, I'm still doing stories for this. This particular one was real hard to do and I'm sorry if any of them feel like they're just repeating themselves. This was intended to be a one sided love story and the ending was meant to have Mami kindly reject her, but the whole point of these stories was that their feelings were mutual.  
**_


	7. KyouHomu: Headstrong

**(Takes place during timeline of Wraiths. Occurs a month before Rebellion)**

Grumbling, the charcoal haired teen rolled in bed, trying to find a spot of comfort. Her fever had run high at this point and she was almost babbling to herself, in a poor attempt to ease her head with her own words, mainly 'Madoka' was spoken consecutively. The state of the city had become almost naught. It was a step away from being a derelict wasteland, sweeping sands brushing heavily through the streets and some buildings eroding into a spiked rubble. Far less people, in fact, to happen across another person was an intriguing occurrence. Seeing that they could be an innocent bystander in this chaos, or an unhinged, psychotic, who'd lost their stability long ago and turned this place into a sort of indulgent wonderland for looting. Even what was left to be looted became incredibly scarce, particularly food, which was a major concern. Their beloved senpai, Mami-san, was taken away by the law of cycles recently. It wasn't as shocking for her as she'd expected, but it left a heavy impact, seeing that only her and the ravenous redhead, Sakura Kyouko, had no one left to abide in but one another, as the apocalypse kept crawling in, like waiting to be swept over and engulfed by a sea of quicksand. It was only a matter of time.

She picked up on the sound of approaching footsteps, that of worn, ragged boots. The rustling of a paper bag was so distinguishable. Kyouko would have made a lousy spy or ninja, but that charming trait made the raven haired girl's lips curl slightly with a smile. Kyouko yanked open the stiff door and stepped into the dark room, where Homura laid bed ridden. 'Yo'.

'Kyouko… How was it?'

'Hard. At least I don't have to worry about disguising myself or running away from store owners now'

Nodding, she watched the redhead rummage through the bag and take out a box of medicine, some painkillers and a bottle of water, fairly cool. How rare.

'Here, take some of these. It'll make your condition a little more bearable'

'Thank you. Any wraiths?'

'Everywhere. I didn't see a single soul today. It's eerie to suppose we're the only ones left'

'It is. With so little remaining of Magical Girl's, it's not a surprise we've failed to protect this city, and maybe even so those who live beyond, even Japan'.

Kyouko flinched and cringed at the implied statistic, grabbing a packet of crisps. They were almost stale. Everything was expiring. Homura took the tablets and greatly appreciated the cool water that washed her dry throat.

'Have some too, Kyouko' she groaned, lifting the bottle to her.

'Naw,… you need it more than I do'

'You'll get sick too. Drink' she growled quietly, nudging her hip with the bottle.

'Fine'

With such modesties and analysis's being the thing of the past, seeing this was now a struggle for survival, Homura found a blush creep onto her calm face, when she saw the fierce fox snatch the bottle and casually bring it to her lips. Not long ago, there'd be an insistence of drinking from another cup or some shared awkwardness, as it was seen as an indirect kiss, but none of that mattered. The fact Kyouko acted so mature about it, or just didn't care anymore, tugged a smile from the raven haired girl.

'What you grinning about?' The crimson maned tomboy verbal led poked, smirking playfully, a fang poking out from her lips.

Homura laid back down, sighing 'Nothing. I just appreciate you sticking by me. Taking care of me'

'None of us have a choice now. It wouldn't do a damn thing to help if we were at opposing sides either, not that there's anything to really fight about'.

'True'.

'I would say the same. Thanks for staying with me. I kinda didn't imagine us getting along at all at first'.

'Why's that?'

'It's hard to explain'.

She sat on the edge of the bed, the harsh day light stabbing through the blinds. Of course no electricity and running water could be accessed now. They were really standing on the brink of death.

'Both of us seemed so determined before, for our own reasons and worries, I suppose that'd be what kept our connection at bay. But now, that discomfort, that tension, doesn't really seem to stand anymore. It's cool to think I can talk normally and even relax a little with you. It's grim, but I'd like to think when I enter the gates of heaven with you, first thing we'd do is have a real meal together'.

Charmed by the gesture, Homura nodded, looking up at her from the bundled duvet covers. Her christianity understandably was seeping through now and although she didn't share as firmly a belief, despite having attended a private catholic school in the past, the symbolic concept the raven haired girl liked very much.

'I've always been kinda 'fight first, ask questions later'. I think that's why I was kinda wary of you at first. Approaching me with all the answers, like you were some walking guidebook. You were my opposite, the logic element I didn't have. A sane person who had their head on their shoulders and could tell me, without reluctance, I was being stupid'.

'You're not stupid'.

'It was a figure of speech, Homura' she responded plainly, making the sick girl roll her eyes a bit.

'Anyway, I kinda guess that's why I eventually warmed to you… You were… what I needed'.

Blushing somewhat, Homura looked towards the wall and mumbled 'I needed you too, Kyouko. Sometimes I forget what it's like to feel and seeing you, kinda reminds me that I'm human. Sometimes it feels like we're a split of someones personality: being such extremes, but unable to get by without the other'.

Her temperature was still so unbearable and it sucked not being able to access any water, aside from what the redhead had found. Right now, she suspected, under this contained blanket, she stunk of body odor, she also felt rather sticky and was roasting herself with her damned fever. The fact that her fighting partner was brushing off on her this… intimate vibe, wasn't helping either. She jumped a little, astonished, when she felt the dusty, soft paws of the street girl stroke the side of her face.

'We're both a little headstrong under it all, aren't we?' she grinned, looking to the side, afraid of eye contact.

She was explaining herself well, but Homura still didn't quite get where these feelings were coming from. Was it because they'd remained loyal to each other? Was it the weight of the last days on earth that was making their emotions a crazy muddle? It was unclear. The matter of desperation lingered, to have someone close. It went kinda further than a considered 'maternal instinct' and the underbelly of their friendship started to expand, if that made any sense; that their soft spot was slowly consuming them, in this time. Homura growled to herself, sitting up and snatching the tomboy into a tight embrace.

Shocked to say the least, the phoenix remained still as she felt the girl's fingers clutch hard into the back of her hoodie. Her frame jerked and tweaked as tears started to fall. Showing weakness, especially now, Homura scolded herself, wanting to slap herself. What on earth was she doing? However the arms of the redhead snaked around her waist and they held onto each other dearly for what seemed like an eternity. They'd be happy if that were the case. With the strain on the mind, Kyouko still couldn't help but shake the feeling the sick girl was hiding something from her. Something personal that devoured her. Although she herself had nothing to fight for anymore, aside from being a partner with the violet eyed warrior in battle, she could sense that the determination of this girl was still existent. They'd made progress in their connection, but they'd never be as closed as she'd hope for them to be.

'W-What do you fancy for dinner?' she queried, attempting to break the silence.

Sniffling, Homura replied 'What is there?'

'No idea. Thought I'd ask anyway, just in case. Gonna see what I come across' she shrugged.

'I-I… I'm not hungry… could you… stay here for a bit?'

'Sure'.

* * *

Was the fire a delusion? Probably. Reclaiming her magical abilities had come in handy a bit, especially when the occasion called for her to cook. Lucky for her, noodles were one of the easiest things in the world. She was scared now. Before, she'd eaten constantly, to mask her internal agony and numb herself. With food becoming harder and harder to come by, images of her past were sneaking into her mind again. Her emotions were also bubbling just under the surface, so ferociously. Frustrated, she served up the noodles, with some soy sauce and seasoning. Lack of vegetables and meat made it a pain to stomach, in terms of how bland it was. In order to liven the experience, she summoned a few things: broccoli, some fish and even some seaweed garnishing. It looked better, although the additions wouldn't necessarily pass as something they'd be literally consuming, just a mirage to make it look better.

She brought into the bedroom the bowls of food and smiled at her trickery.

'Smells good' Homura chimed, inwardly knowing it was just a delusion as a result of Kyouko's magic.

She suspected as much now, but was puzzled as her eyes laid on the redhead who was now trembling, head bowed, after putting the bowls on the side dresser. It seemed the both of them were breaking down now and she watched those hands ball into tight fists. Automatically, the charcoal haired teen sat up, extending her arms to hug her. Was the hug earlier a one time thing or where they make progress with a sisterly bond now?

However, she was met with an aggressive grip on her shoulders and pair of dry lips crushed hers intensely. Her velvet eyes widened and she attempted to pull away, only to find her wrists pinned to the wall, a growl emitting from the beast, dripping with closeted pain. A fierce blush attacked both their faces as they stared long and hard at each other, before they kissed again, the aggressiveness diverted into a more passionate intention. Still pinning the sick girl to the wall, Kyouko voiced a number of quiet moans and whimpers as they bit and licked at each others lips and tongues hungrily. It was far more than any of them had expected. They wanted each other. They wanted the other to soothe their nerves, embrace them, appease them in their desires. The feeling was so alien and savage, but it wrung tight to their flipping stomachs. Nothing mattered. All they had was each other. It was all that seemed real anymore. Homura struggled a little at the tight restraining, but the kissing intensified at that. It felt like the raging redhead was trying to eat her and she whimpered softly as the beast held her firmly.

Eventually, Kyouko broke the kiss, staring deep into her violet eyes again, with her fiery ruby orbs. They panted heavily, the blushing as deep and concentrated as a burn. Gulping, Homura looked to her helplessly, her heart thumping so hard now in her chest from the adrenaline and excitement that coursed through her.

'L-Let's eat…

* * *

Those wraiths traveled in armies now throughout the city, dragging chains of misery, each link symbolizing the lives they had taken. It clinked and gritted hard into the civilization's floor endlessly. On top of a skyscraper, the two over looked the spectacle that could very well mean doom for them both. They couldn't handle the thought of being alone anymore. As long as they had each other, they felt they could take on the world, or now, what was left of it. Exchanging sly smiles, they jumped and fell deep into the company of dwelling unholy giants.

 _ **END**_

 **(Not as cheerful as the last couple of stories, but I thought it matched them a bit more to have their feelings come out when in a more desperate situation. SayaHomu story next! Stay tuned)**


	8. HomuSaya: Bittersweet

**(Occurs after Rebellion. Magical Girls no longer exist as a concept, but Homura remains a devil figure. The story also covers the cultural perception of a controversial symbol and how we view good and evil.)**

It had been 2 weeks since the reconstruction of the universe to Homura's will. It was serene as can be, but that only made the atmosphere all the more unsettling. As everyone else attended to their joyful business, Sayaka was slumped in her own daydreams, thinking of what was to be trusted anymore. She remembered having a keen understanding, grasp and acknowledgement of everything before, now it felt like someone was just flat out toying with her and her mind set. She sat alone near the shrine, spooky familiars in Victorian dress with vibrant, swirling eyes passed with German speech. They giggled to each other menacingly as they Hoop Trundled along the path.

 _'Fisch auf dem trockenen'_

Her attention turned to the top of the beautifully decorated shrine, at the Manji, or swastika. It shone positively in the sunlight and presented a happy, radiating aura. Listening to the chimes ringing softly in the breeze, Sayaka smiled to herself. Perhaps spirituality would help to put her at ease. She wasn't a deeply religious type, but had found that sacred areas helped for her to acquire a sense of peace. As cherry blossom rained on her, tickling her face, she stepped up to the shrine, focusing especially on the symbol. To her, this symbol held a deep connection with her, meaning balance, happiness, luck… and hope. When she was young, she'd often draw the symbol in her colouring book, using different colours to create patterns and designs. It seemed so precise and exact. Very sure and concrete it its significance. Closing her eyes, she allowed for the sounds around her to fade away into nothing. In her mind she only saw the Manji, staring at her. Much like void meditation, she allowed for her mind to focus solely on that image, her breath rhythmic, calm and soft. Everything was still. After a few minutes, she saw it spin and unravel what seemed to be the solar system. Its rotation was slow paced, but what it uncovered and created appeared vast and conquered the furthest reaches of her imagination. The swastika had become movement, a galaxy, time itself. Something so precious.

The chimes rang again, their sounds a bit sharper as the breeze came in a strong gust. Disturbed from her moment, Sayaka grumbled to herself and knew instantly who was behind her.

Homura Akemi glanced over, a smug smile dripping with words of poison. Her beautiful, midnight black hair flickered and flew like a torch in the air. The fact she was here made the scared space feel like it was defiled.

'Always gotta have a dramatic sense of presence, huh?' the bluenette muttered.

'On the contrary, It's a more softer way of informing you I'm nearby. I knew you were meditating, so I provided a bit more time for you'. Her voice was so soft and quiet, but it was slimy and oozed with contempt for the listener.

'How nice of you' Sayaka snapped quietly, turning and making her way away from the shrine.

'You looked very relaxed'.

'Yep, until you showed up'.

'My apologies. I merely want to be acquainted with you a bit more on friendly terms, as opposed to pretending to get Kaname-san's approval'

'I don't buy it. Get thee behind me, Satan. I got better things to do than waste time with you'.

'Yes, I'm very sure I'd be wasting time you'd rather spend on questioning everything, pondering whether you're on a razors edge of a nasty plight and thinking if you're going insane'.

Stopping in her path, the blueberry haired gal turned to face her and barked angrily 'What the hell do you want from me? Why won't you leave me alone? You've got everything you've always wanted and my best friend wrapped around your finger. What do you get out of me?'

The outburst cast a stabbing sensation into the devil, ruler of this world and she welcomed it 'I get reality. An affirmation of what once was and that what I'm seeing and living now is not a mere dream. You are a living memory'.

Rather bewildered by the remark, Sayaka stood her ground, keeping her distance, in case it was a trick. 'Come with me, Miki-san. I'll buy us a treat. I only want to talk with you'.

This didn't rub off well on the sceptical student, gritting her teeth. Again, she looked up at the swastika, positively gleaming and made her way with the devil out of the sacred space 'Fine'.

* * *

Did Homura think she was an adolescent child? Really? They had seated themselves in an outside, pentagon table at a desert parlour, just hidden in the city outskirts, It overlooked some of the hills and countryside. A pleasant scene. While sat outside, under a looming cherry blossom tree, Homura held the bluenette in a adoring gaze, elbows on the table, fingers entwined and seating her chin. Sayaka sat uncomfortably, unsure what to think of the questionable stare she was caught in. Waiting for the deserts to arrive, she spotted for a second some of the child-like familiars from earlier laughing and playing, chanting, as they pestered a white, cat creature with long ears and bright pink eyes.

 _'Bedenke, dass du sterben musst'_

'One needs to indulge their sweet tooth often, don't they?' the demon cooed alluringly, her speech hypnotic.

'Stop with the pandering. What do you want to talk about?'

'A desire is something very short lived you see, it's best demonstrated when our treats arrive'.

'Desire?'

A tall man appeared, serving unto them sweets on steel platters. Homura herself having apple strudel and some waffles with a black coffee. Sayaka was offered a large sundae, with mixed berry ice-cream, topped with thick whipped cream, crumbled hazelnuts and strawberry sauce dashed on top. The gentleman bowed and left the girls to their deserts.

'There's a bittersweetness to the idea of desire, Miki-san. A desire is a wish and longing to accomplish and achieve something. Once that objective is obtained, there's a feeling of satisfaction, depending on what it is, that dies very quickly'

'Don't you dare imply that after everything, you're having regrets' the bluenette growled.

Cutting into her strudel softly, savouring the mix of soft and crisp pastry with the cool, stewed apple, she looked to her blueberry haired classmate.

'Not at all. In fact, I'm more worried about you, Miki-san'

'Me?'

'Yes. You're still refusing to let go of the past after all this time and figured it was time to put this concern to rest. Little has been done since our first confrontation and if there's anyone who has been having regrets, it's you'.

'Well, I am human' Sayaka retorted daringly. The demon sipped her coffee, playing it suave.

'Yes, you are. You should be happy about that. Isn't it nice to start a clean slate, as opposed to succumbing to an early and undeserved death? Why not let go of the past and enjoy life as you have it now? You can indulge and be happy and I'd see to it personally that the people who I care for get the ending they rightly deserve'.

'Care? Ha! Don't make me laugh. You're only saying this, because you've grown tired of what you have now and you're now looking for a way to extend that satisfaction by paying attributes to Madoka's kin and friends. Selfishness in Selfless clothing. You must think I'm thick to fall for a proposal like that!'

'There's no agenda behind this. You think I wasn't human at one stage, full of innocent hope and justice like you? Sure, my offer is a form selfishness, how does that differ me at all from being human? Aren't you guilty of it yourself? What of that Kyousuke, who you healed in hopes he may fall in love with you?'

Sayaka succumbed to the recognition of her own hypocrisy and fell silent. A blush perked her face in shock when she felt the devil reach over, placing a hand softly on hers.

'In the end, neither of us are so different from one another. In the beginning, both you and I made a proposition to fight for the greater good, for someone who you feel should be indebted to you, to offer some sort of reward and in the end, the realization of what we were truly hoping for was just out of reach and we succumbed to our own curses'.

'What's the point you're trying to make in all of this? What's your goal?' she whispered sadly, starting to dig into her ice-cream, pulling her hand away.

'What I mean is, if you just wanted him to fall for you, as well as heal him, why not make that part of your wish?'

'Because that's messing with free will. It wouldn't be real and I couldn't feel it was genuine. It would be forced and I would only feel like it was just an act. There'd be no satisfaction from any of that'

'Right. So, what would you get from having things go back to the way they were, personally?'

Sayaka opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't exactly find the words. Yes, she'd be dead, but there'd be a form of salvation waiting for her and other magical girls that Madoka created for them when she became part of the law of cycles.

'I-If… it went back to the way it was, before Madoka made the wish… would I…?'

'Not only would your soul have been destroyed, devoid of any sense of existence, but the planet would have eventually been granted the same fate'.

Gasping, she held her head in her hands. It was impossible to comprehend any of this. Without Homura being involved, at all, the world may have very well come to an end and witches may have governed, putting an end to the human race. Slyly, the devil picked up her cup and held it up to her, in a form of toast before sipping it.

'You're welcome'.

* * *

After the delightful snack, the devil insisted the two strolled through the park, going into a thick patch of woodland. Swept in by her intelligence, Sayaka's mind also began to wonder, to betray her. Her eyes took in the appearance of her enemy; so slender and she walked with beauty, her sense of dress elegant, complimenting her pale skin with dark folds of pitch black cotton and velvet in her dress, stopping just above her ankles. Still suspected as a deceitful ploy, Sayaka couldn't deny she was becoming more and more drawn to her. Fascinated.

'Did you really have to do that to Madoka… to everyone?'

'Yes… It was for the better. I feel it's easier to get by knowing that what I have been wanting this whole time can be appreciated by everybody, not just myself. That I have given birth to a new world, given it an opportunity to flourish and give it a break from all the madness it has endured in the past'.

'Although, there's still wraiths' Sayaka informed bluntly.

'Yes, though they spawn in a number easy to handle'.

As their journeyed further into the dark, getting gradually further from the eye of day, a matter arose to the bluenette quite suddenly as a reminder 'Wait. You're a daemon. Why should I believe a single word you've said?'

'I think you mean Daimon in your case. Daemon, the way you're putting it, is merely an Ancient Greek term for a divine or guiding spirit. Although, I admit, I'm flattered, even if it was unintentional'

'What the hell is the difference?'

'You're certainly ignorant, aren't you?'

'Are you gonna tell me or leave me in the dark?' she whined, getting fed up of this girl beating around the bush.

'It's a term meant to describe someone merely becoming all that can be possible. I create and I also destroy. I'm not necessarily all that is negative, more I am the formation of the human experience. One day, you'll understand'.

'That's pretty lazy and vague. Why can't you tell me now?'

'Because, it's the charm of the human experience that makes the knowledge much more appreciating to know. It would be like… me telling you how great a new manga or anime is and you never get to see or read it, until much, much later. Kinda kills the build up, enjoyment and thrill, doesn't it?'

Still feeling quite uncertain, Sayaka nodded anyway, at least grasping the impression.

'Anyway, I don't expect you to trust or believe me, all I wanna say is it's time to stop looking at things in black and white. Good and evil are mere concepts that dictate our actions and control our perceptions'.

'Wow this is rich!' the tomboy chuckled, smacking her knee. 'A daemon telling me she's not evil'.

'How about your Manji?' she considered, pointing at the small symbol latched to the bluenette's smart phone 'Isn't THAT an evil symbol then?'

'What are you talking about? It's a religious, spiritual symbol that's been around for centuries! How could you possibly think-'

'Remind me of the fascist regime of Germany in world war 2' she cunningly bit, smirking.

With the obvious imagery, Sayaka stumbled with her speech 'B-But that's different!'

'How? A large percentage of the population, in the western world, view that symbol as still being associated with the genocide of millions under the Nazis. It's debatable that the majority say its an evil symbol. Do you agree with them? Do you still love your Manji?'

'B-But…'

'You see… things are not always that simple, Miki-san'.

A little shaken, the tomboy looked down to her swastika on her phone, still looking to it adoringly.

'It's a hard thing to accept, Miki-san, but it's the truth. There is no such thing as total good and evil. People can do negative things and positive things in their lives and what you consider to be good and evil is a matter of perception and understanding. Everybody sees everything differently'.

Mindblown, the blueberry haired teen found herself mentally lost, staring at the raven haired entity with a mix of hate, sympathy and fear. While she didn't fully understand, things were becoming a little clearer now to her. Homura wasn't obviously wanting to be hated, but being in a position that brought chaos and re-assembled the laws of the universe according to a personal ideal wasn't going to help. Then again, everybody has their view on what's right and wrong. Seeing now that she was only acting for the good of everybody else and often left her own importance last in line, she couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

'The Manji is not an evil symbol or a good symbol. It's a symbol that means whatever you want it to mean. So, keep on cherishing and loving it' she assured, patting the bewildered teens shoulder.

* * *

Under the Mitakihara bridge, they walked along, soon to be separating into their residences.

'Hey… Homura'

'Yes, Sayaka?' she replied, dropping the honorifics.

'I'm gonna sound stupid but, is everything really going to be alright like you say it is?'

Emitting a foul chuckle, she stopped in her tracks, turned to look at the oblivious teen with shimmering eyes of sapphire.

'Dear, Sayaka. You must remember that my existence is that of evil'

Tilting her head a little, she for whatever reason, found a friendly smile crawl onto her face 'Really then? Evil as in what was once evil or evil in what is to come?'

'That'll be your job to decide'

The bluenette was surprised to find herself laughing. Was this fear or a final breach in her stubborn wall to acceptance? There was a sliver of empathy she had for this raven haired entity now. A sting of sympathy for the devil. It was odd to compose herself now, having engaged in a friendly philosophical debate with what she'd sworn was her mortal enemy. Perhaps she still was. Otherwise, Homura was a lot smarter than she had previously anticipated. In any case, she wasn't even sure if she cared anymore.

Homura smiled, not a mocking, condescending, bitter smirk, but genuine and heartfelt. It was hard to accept this idiot after so long, after trying to reason with her through so many timelines. Maybe they both just had to grow up. Like humanity, she did love the bluenette, but she was just a struggle to handle and cope with at times.

'I do sincerely hope you don't still see our talk as a waste of time' she sighed, flicking back her hair, hands held in front at her lap.

'Huh? Oh, yeah. I guess I should apologize' Sayaka chuckled, rubbing the back of her head.

'Don't. I didn't even real expect for us to make as much progress as we did today. So in turn, we were both in the wrong I suppose for doubting one another'

'I guess so'.

* * *

That evening, Homura was preparing for sleep, when she heard her phone vibrate on the bedside drawer. Before they'd walked off, they both had exchanged their numbers. It started off with pretty standard, basic texts, some were petty jokes and memes that went over the devil's head, as she wasn't really much of a social network fanatic, which resulted in the bluenette playfully scolding her. She was surprised to see two bracketed Manji's facing each other.

(卐 卍)

Her mind a blank, she texted what the purpose of the text was. After 2 minutes she got a reply and grinned seeing the reply:

'Remember when you told me I should make the Manji what I want it to be? Well, I've always had mine counter-clock wise and to me, it symbolized hope and love. I did some research into it, came across this crazy Canadian punk artist who had them tattooed all the way up his arms, called Manwoman, and he had a bunch of history on what it symbolized in different cultures. You were right, and just seeing how everybody views one stupid symbol so differently! So, I made my own design. It's kinda silly but it represents you and me: We bring a balance unto things and keep a level ground and mind with each other. I help you keep some form of peace and sanity and you give me hope and strength. I figured it'd be the perfect symbol to seal our friendship. Anyways, it's late have a goodnight! xxx'

Seeing the tomboy act so chilled now with her was kinda surreal, especially the affectionate gesture at the end with kisses. However, the ravenhaired teen accepted it as another step and perhaps another door to adventure in this new life that waited for them both.

They say keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.

 _'The daimon throws us down, makes us traitors to our ideals and cherished convictions - traitors to the selves we thought we were' -Carl Jung_

 _ **END**_

 **(I re-wrote the ending a few times, 'cus I wasn't so sure whether things just seemed kinda forced and outta character. The fact the two don't get on either makes it especially hard to write for them, given the circumstances after rebellion. Dunno whether the topic of the Manji helped make the point clear as to why Sayaka started opening up to Homura. If not, you know what to do! Comments and** **have a vote for what story you want next:**

 **Homu/Mami: Our Scars  
**

 **Mado/Saya: You loved me  
**

 **Hito/Mami: Too much like me  
**

 **Homu/Hito: Mysterious Maiden**

 **Nagi/Mami: Cheesecake!**

 **Ciao for now!**


	9. HomuMami: Our Scars

**(Brief description of nudity, but nothing explicit)**

Homura Akemi had a canvas, It's name was silence. When she made her art, the noise was strong, sharp and alarming. When it erupted, a cracking echo would trail it off until it died, leaving a temporary streak in space. Bringing down wraiths went far beyond a sport, an unusual satisfaction derived from it. It was a guilty pleasure. She knew it and admitted it. Tonight, she was handling a new favourite, 'The L115A3 AWM'. It took her so long to come to this type of firearm, because she deemed it not quick enough and strong enough to get the job done. How wrong she was. She brought this with her most nights now, and if she didn't have enough magazines, she'd tag along her trusty handguns. Lying on her front at first appeared kinda awkward and and inconvenient, but soon, it had grown on her, as she learned quickly it was the best to steady the gun. It roughly took at most one magazine to whip down one of those daemons, head shots all the way of course, but the task was so much more quicker and her shield was practically bulging with grief cubes. She'd offer some to her fellow sisters, especially new comers, which they were very grateful for.

Up on high, overlooking far below from a skyscraper, she reached for her friend. Adjusting herself, she pressed in her magazine. There was something kinda romantic about guns, particularly this one. She just couldn't put her finger on it. Perhaps it's because it was a sleek weapon, especially with a silencer; having something so deathly quiet and confident to clean up the misery that loomed over the city, like a zombie apocalypse. It was hard not to like it. She pulled the trigger and couldn't help but smile, when she found the powerful piece nudge her upon fire. The air cracked approvingly and a wraith not far off roared, as it was torn from existence.

'Having a nice night?' a voice poked, smooth and rich with femininity and sophistication.

'Good evening' Homura replied, suavely, not taking her eye from the lens for a second.

Mami Tomoe wrinkled her nose and quietly stepped around the girl, laid out close to the floor.

'You sure have made getting a single grief cube a competition as of late' she sneered.

'I offer them to you every day, so that you may have a break from your duty and can take advantage for a change. I figured you'd be grateful. Take one'.

'I can't take a trophy for a challenge I did not win. It's an empty investment'

'Not when your soul gem is getting cloudy'

'Perhaps, but you'd understand I don't feel any shred of happiness if my desire for attribute is technically worthless when the opportunity is taken'

'If you wish for me to leave aside my rifle for certain occasions, just say so. I don't particularly mean to be a bother'.

'Actually, I'd rather you left'

After another assured shot from her rifle, she rose her gaze from the lens and sat up, giving her senpai her undivided attention.

'What do you mean?'

'Leave. Now'

'You can't be serious'

'Akemi-san, you fail to understand your impression on other Magical Girls locally. Grief cubes won't mean a thing if their hopes are being buried and they're left unable to feel gratification for what they themselves have done'.

The stark threat was surreal, especially from Mami, who leaned over her, scowling, hands on hips. Such a mean proposal was unexpected and the raven haired teen picked up instantly under the hidden message in the matter. She gave a conniving smirk and returned her eye to the rifle.

'I think the only competition that really exists is the one between you and me'

'I beg your pardon?' whispered the golden curled teen, clearly becoming irritated.

'Because I've grown accustomed to firearms and am excelling at a large potential, you feel jealous, since that is originally your specialty. That it is becoming of your character and a distinguishable trait from other Magical Girls. Well, I'm sorry to say I enjoy using them too'.

'J-Jealous? Don't take me for some emotionally insecure, immature klutz. I've been using firearms for nearly 2 years now'

'If you're not insecure, why am I such a big deal to you then?'

Raising her striking violet eyes to meet hers, she played her poker face. Homura was almost finished with her job for the night and would leave to collect the cubes at her own pace. Sure they were far down below, but only she and other girls could see them. That said, she didn't care if another person was to pick them up. She had enough on her now to last for months. Packing up her treasured item, a firm hand gripped her shoulder.

'You're right. You're not a big deal. But lets spend the night together a bit longer. Let's show each other what we can do' the blonde faked a smile, her uplifting tone a tad unnerving on the raven haired teen's ears.

'I'd rather get home now'

'Nonsense. It's not a school night and I'm sure we can find other wraiths tonight'.

* * *

She really wished she had made her decline of the invitation more stubborn. Not only was she tired, she was losing focus. Three of the wraiths stood, hanging over them in the city center. Both girls got to work with their magic. To make the scenario fair, the raven haired gal promised she wouldn't use her time manipulation ability. A fist found its way to the ground, the concrete and tarmac crumbling like cookie, and the Magical Girls positioned themselves high up, to technically be level. Summoning a choir of muskets at her side, the gunpowder burst out with a loud snap, like a firework, showering gold at their impact with the unholy creatures. Shrieking, the fiends clawed blindly at the scene. Having not seen any action from Homura, Mami was confident in earning her prize.

The beloved senpai felt her heart drop deep into her stomach, then bungee jump straight back up into her throat, as she caught a glimpse of the teen panicking on the roof tops, running from two of the beasts. Delivering a final blow to the one confronting her, she dashed through it, like a dense mist and over to her reluctant kohai. A scream seized her breath and she saw the violet eyed gal tumble helplessly down the slanted roof, unconscious. The monsters leered closer, jaws agape, ready to absorb the life from her body. A golden projection of ribbons snatched the time traveler and Mami bolted up onto the roof, resting her friend's body aside for the time being. Wanting to finish quickly, she snapped her fingers and a perched cannon aimed at the horrendous entities, snarling.

'Tiro Finale!' she called out and the monsters bellowed in their defeat, collapsing and shimmering away, out of sight.

Worriedly, the older girl spun on her heel and went to check on the still unconscious raven haired gal. A number of scratches ripped her perfect skin, weeping blood and she was caked with gunpowder. Mami was ridden with guilt and a deep sense of shame, having pestered the younger woman to tag along with her, to prove to her she was just as excellent a gunman as her. She scolded herself for her lack of reliability.

* * *

When Homura had come to, she was not at all thankful or forgiving particularly. Mami sat by at the coffee table nervously, unsure of how to speak in this circumstance. The camomile worked its natural magic, soothing her internally, like a massage, but did nothing to calm her conflicted mind. The competitive nature had placed her kohai in danger. Homura was right, maybe she was jealous in the end. But still, she had to make a point, to show that some people find greater satisfaction in earning their prize than have the item merely handed to them. Even in a matter of convenience. Before she could say anything, the raven haired teen drew out a grief cube from her shield and put it on the table.

'Use it' she bit, quietly, still shivering a bit from shock.

Nodding, her senpai, with butterscotch locks, pinched the cube and proceeded to clean her soul gem; the murky shadows that tainted it vanishing. She would have said thank you, but a part of her would feel foolish for doing so. The opportunity to use one was there at the start and she basically slapped her friend in the face. At least she wasn't an overly territorial type who was desperate to treasure and take all the cubes she could, starving her competition.

'F-feel free to use the washroom' she offered finally, her flawlessly smooth voice stuttering a little at the end in remorse, for hurting her.

The midnight black haired gal nodded, without saying a word, and walked calmly to the washroom, taking one of the towels hanging near the entry casually.

* * *

Mami walked into a wall of steam, almost coughing with its thickness, and her eyes happened upon her guest amidst cleaning.

'You've no objection to me washing too, do you Akemi-san?'

'It's your home' she responded, soullessly.

Sitting down, she was giving her self a good, hard scrub all over, her frame practically hidden with soap and bubbles. The older girl sat beside her and proceeded to wash herself too, taking a shower head and letting her hair fall down, past her shoulders. The water was bliss on her dry, tired flesh and she hummed happily at the humidity that hugged both of them. Reaching for her sponge, she briefly noticed a mark in the center of her kohai's chest. Shaped like a deep scratch. It rudely prodded from her pale skin, with an ugly pink, that lazily attempted to blend in with the gentle hues surrounding it. A sequence of dots , similar in colour aligned either side. It must've been from the surgery she had mentioned before from her heart condition.

Before she shifted her gaze, she found a fiercely angry set of eyes staring her down, tense and grating.

'I-I didn't mean to stare…'

Growling, the time traveler quickly washed herself off and went to sit in the tub. Patience was chewing at the both of them and the droplets of water from the steam dropped loosely from the ceiling.

'So… why did you save me?' she spoke finally, her head, just above the water, staring into space.

'Why? It's my responsibility. As your senpai, I -'

'So that's it? Is everything you do a matter of asserting your status above others? You can't be that shallow' Homura grumbled. Mami felt hurt at that remark.

'T-That's not it'

'You wanted me to leave anyway, didn't you? You could've left the wraiths to finish me off and you could be the firearm mascot again, couldn't you? An empty shell. A pop Idol of Mitakihara Magical Girls who thinks all that's important is preserving your self dignity. Who cares what other people think, right? 'Cus they'd just be wrong'.

Trembling furiously, with tears edging to get out her eyes, Mami washed her self off and leaped into the tub with a splash, taking the violet eyed teen by the shoulders.

'You're right! Okay? Is that what you wanna hear? Then, I'm guilty! I wanna be a good person! I want to have a sense of pride, because outside of all this, there's nothing there for me. Even doing something like making my friends smile, having any friends at all, makes me more happy than anything else. Whether it's because of the cakes I make or helping them with their homework, I feel like I have a home. That someone cares about me, that I have a purpose in life! I was angry, because you were taking the sole meaning I have in life and treating it so effortlessly like a sport, like hunting for deer. That anybody could do it and it was nothing special. Do you have any idea how much… how deeply that hurt? To think that my efforts don't really amount to anything, any real change or anything that I hope for! Do you have the slightest clue how that feels, Homura?!'

Bowing her head, the broken blonde let her tears leak freely from her eyes, down her cheeks and into the bath, sniffling. Her security, her confidence and a sense of pride. It was gone. Her kohai had seen through her and now she was bawling her eyes out, her hands still gripping tightly at the girl's shoulders. She was startled, as she felt Homura's hand lift to hold her cheek, stroking it. A tiny blush appeared on Mami's cheeks and she looked over to the violet eyed gal, staring back with sympathy and… understanding.

'Yes. Yes I do, Mami-san'

* * *

Consoled and now relaxed, Mami laid down in her bed, a familiar face bearing down on the mattress beside her. Switching off the light, it seemed that sleep was out of the question. Despite being tired as heck, it was hard to drift off. The confession and emotional tension hadn't helped.

'People's scars aren't always visible, Mami-san' the raven haired girl stated, after a good moment of quietness, staring up at the ceiling. Both of the girls were well aware of each others troubled past. They were feeling a great deal of comfort with each other, seeing that the other person had experienced in their life something similar. Sure, Homura had no parents, no family, no one to call her own, but Madoka was the one person who made her feel like she mattered and that was all she ever asked for. She was surprised to feel under the covers the blonde's fingers entwining with hers, holding hands.

'I know, Homura'

'I never meant for you to feel so conflicted with yourself'

'I was just childish, thinking if I held everything in, it would just go away some day'.

'I know what it's like to have someone, anyone, so close and to have them taken away so instantly. It doesn't seem real. Nothing does, does it?'

'No' she agreed, squeezing the girl's hand tighter. Even through all the emotional strain, her voice was still like butter on Homura's ears.

'Everything feels like a dream and you want so much to believe that's the case, 'cus you just can't imagine your life without that person. They provided so much, the whole world, and without them, you felt so lost and being alive was so unbearable. Then you remember; if that person is looking down on me, surely they know of what I'm doing, and to succumb to despair just so I could see them again, would be the last thing on their minds. They'd want us to be happy and live our lives. To be human, with little regrets'

Feeling her senpai finally hug her, snuggling up to her, it made her feel so content and warm. Mami, through what she could make out of the dark, swore she'd seen Homura smile for the first time. It was a heart-warming one, one that was meant sincerely. The older girl nuzzled playfully under her chin, feeling affectionate.

'Mami, I know I'm not much, but I'm real and I can be there for you. You can confide in me when you're troubled. You don't always have to put up a tough front. I'll be there with you'.

'Thank you, Homura' she whispered softly.

The gunmen were at ease, as Homura kissed her senpai lightly on the forehead and they slipped off into a deep sleep together, hands still bound in a confirming seal of binding.

 _ **END**_

 **(This may be re-done at some point, cus it kinda feels off. Otherwise, until then, I'll leave it up for you guys to read. Might change it to something a bit more exciting and light hearted. Also, sorry uploads are currently slow. It's not that I'm lazy, I'm just straining for ideas. I'm trying my damnedest not to re-hash stories previously done and do original stuff, like the Kitsune one. Oh well).  
**


	10. HitoHomu: Mysterious Maiden

**(Takes place during time of wraiths)**

It was quite a delightful outcome. The practicing hall for Hitomi's piano lessons was very large, which made her enchanting melodies dance in the school's corridors. Each and every time, it would entice a curious listener. The young teen with olive curls was well aware and would feel a sense of captivity, when she knew that her listener was also watching.

Homura Akemi had been captivated by her tunes for weeks. When Madoka Kaname became an infinite being, she had to let go of a part of her and endure a heartache that gnawed at her. It was lonely, so lonely, now the apple of her eye had ascended to a greater purpose. The only comfort she had was that she was at least watching over her. Often, she'd visit the concert hall as a form of meditation, especially when upperclassman Hitomi Shizuki was performing. 'Ludovico Einaudi's I Giorni' was echoing softly in the walls. Not a sour note was ever hit. Everything felt so natural. She'd never really taken time to appreciate the arts before, but music had now become a form of experience for her. Some emotions and thoughts, not even realized, were being awakened by such beautiful sounds.

Coming to the end of her piece, Hitomi looked up at the balcony to see the raven haired girl watching her. Everything seemed to just shimmer and shine so radiantly in the spot lights. It was if the surrounding world had washed away from the etching shadows and all she saw was all Homura needed to. For a while, she'd been seeking something, someone, to protect. With her dear friend absent, she was starting to lose a sense of meaning in her life. It had become repetitive, dull and lacked anything human. Yes, her soul gem had begun to darken. She'd been conscious of Hitomi for a long while. The adoring upperclassman would pester her relentlessly to visit her home for supper and to meet her parents. For whatever reason, the violet eyed maiden would try to keep her distance from her, scared of getting too close, in fear she may just wind up losing somebody else who would eventually mean dear to her. The only problem was, she already seemed to feel this way.

Hitomi was vulnerable, susceptible to any lingering wraiths, as the relationship with Kyousuke was wearing on her patience. She actually recalled having to save her a number of times. Why did their connection happen at all to begin with? It started with curiosity, then it jumped into a deep, emotional cluster, when Hitomi was discovered on the roof, having broke down into tears over her frustrations with love. At the time, Homura's means of consoling was to prevent any appearance of daemons, but it appeared that Hitomi took to the comforting a little too personally and nowadays, she was seeking her out for companionship. It was hard to judge whether she was looking for a friend, since her others had either joined different groups or, like Madoka and Sayaka, just disappeared altogether. It was easy to feel sympathy, but again, another possibility was that she was looking for someone who had time for her and could invest so much into the relationship as she had intended.

The situation made Homura want to blend into her surroundings like a chameleon, but here she was, sitting to another one of the elegant girl's masterpieces. Seeing the friendly expression, she returned it warmly to her.

* * *

'Y-You really mean it? You're free?' gasped the upperclassman, astonished and attempting to mask her excitement.

'Yes' Homura responded plainly, with a small smile. 'No plans tonight and I'd be happy to accept your invitation to seeing your home and meeting your family'

A squeal of delight emitted sweetly from the girl with pear coloured kinks and she was practically jumping on the spot, until she stopped to see Homura, watching her with some amusement. Clearing her throat and straightening her skirt, she bowed with a serious expression.

'I am thrilled at the acceptance of the invitation and will take good care of you in my home' she assured boldly.

Homura couldn't help but roll her eyes slightly.

* * *

The dinner was hearty with fresh fish and vegetables and stimulated their taste buds. Homura however remained fairly quiet throughout. She hadn't any intention on budding any discomfort, but nowadays, she was very used to keeping her mouth shut and listening to the world around her. She was pestered by folks who talked relentlessly with no sense of decency and maintenance. Rather perplexed, but kinda expecting the silence, Hitomi started to ponder sadly. Was she here out of pity or did Homura return her affection finally? It was very vague and she eyed her across the table frequently.

Afterwards, they retreated to Hitomi's private room, which she used for reading and her music practice. It had an enormous window that allowed for one to look over Mitakihara City from which ever side of the room. The lights glistened in the ocean of the night outside.

'You're a mysterious maiden, Akemi-san. Your silence fascinates me'

'How so?'

'Well, very often I feel like everyone hasn't a break or a time for silence, You seem to have it very close… as a friend, if you catch my meaning'.

The raven haired teen smiled at the personification and looked about the extensively large collection of books 'I only speak when my mind calls for me necessary to do so. To fill in the air needlessly with ramblings or even pointless small talk can be rather distracting and also doesn't give one space to think'.

'Akemi-san' Hitomi chimed, tutting playfully 'Are you implying chatter boxes are pea-brained?'

'Perhaps. When everyone is talking, no one can really listen. It turns into noise that doesn't mean anything'.

'I agree'.

'They're scared of silence'.

'How do you mean?'

The girls skimmed the shelves, side by side, Hitomi withdrawing an old book with poetry by Keats.

'Silence is another language altogether. Some people can't really read it, but you don't have to be a genius to. There are Awkward silences, Stunned silences, Peaceful silences, Thoughtful silences, Fearful silences, etc. Folks forget you don't need words to communicate'.

With that, one was introduced and Hitomi considered whether or not to break it. 'The cafe, downstairs, sometimes I see elderly couples with drinks and meals, very comfortable in each others company but not exchanging a single word'.

'Yes, sometimes a silence can simply imply your comfort around someone. I'm sure you've seen that sorry, nervous wreck at school. When a girl or boy confesses their crush to someone and they begin blubbering needlessly in attempts to make the situation better, but it just makes the scenario uncomfortable'

It was a wonder to hear the upperclassman deliver a hearty chuckle at that. It wasn't the kind that was restrained to be modest, lady like and polite, even if the joke wasn't funny, it felt real and Homura felt a strange concept of appreciation at that.

'Oh, dear. Yes, I have'.

The quiet snuck into the room again and it was gradually becoming a little discomforting, perhaps because in the back of the raven haired gals mind, she still wasn't too open to having a close connection yet. She was nervous. After all this time, after having saved Madoka, her closest friend, she was still socially awkward. The seaweed haired teen, shuffled closer and the silence was now ringing in Homura's ears. With this she finally spoke.

'Yeah, I've seen it a lot. Without many people to talk to, I just absorb and observe the world around me'

'You do appear very lonely' Hitomi cooed worriedly.

'I am'.

'Why were you hesitant to accept my invitation for so long then?'

Sighing, Homura turned and walked over to the piano, staring into her own reflection in the pitch black.

'I'm kinda just used to my own company at this point. Also. I'm scared. So many people have left me behind and I can't bear the idea of getting hurt again'

'I won't hurt you. I wouldn't dream of such a thing'.

'You're very kind, Shizuki-san, but I think my heart has been played with enough and… I feel tired. I'm so tired of all these promises and these memories. I just think it's better for me If I'm alone. No one can hurt me then and the person I can rely on and depend on is myself. I've spent so long, fighting for my feelings to reach people. For them to be understood and even reciprocated, but that just seems to be a dream. Everyone just keeps leaving me behind'.

Fumbling with her hands, Hitomi looked to the floor, feeling helpless and also a lot of weight on her shoulders having listened to that.

'You sound very strong to me'.

'No… I'm not really. I'm… so weak'.

This verbal break was painful, blunt and hard, that hit you between the heart and stomach. Keeping her back to her host, Homura didn't realise she had moved, until a familiar tune rang in her ears, the tune she had heard Hitomi play earlier in the performance hall at school. The beginning always started off slow and the notes lingered, tugging a certain spot at her heart. She couldn't explain it. Once it had sped up, the mood seemed to flip and she'd feel an inner sense of peace. Perhaps with the slowness, it emphasised the idea of drifting off into nothing, becoming nothing. Being alone. Maybe it's why, when she heard this tune, she was so magnetised to it, her emotions, her thoughts, everything she was experiencing was put into this song. She knew full on well it wasn't the intention of the composition, but it was the impact. Sometimes mid way, approaching other fragments of the tune, it would touch upon silence. But in that moment, theres no way to think. You can only feel. Feel the music, as it made the hair on the back of your neck and along your arms stand on end, goosebumps, a chill. Inside, her stomach and heart would tug and twist in their place. It was true art. It explained everything without having to write or say a single word. Maybe Hitomi really understood her pain.

The upperclassman lifted her gaze to her, a sad smile seated on her delicate face. Nothing needed to be said, they were both sure of it and it resumed until the tune had come to an end.

For some time, the girls sat together in the room. Hitomi was happy to be able to expand the use of her library to someone who greatly appreciated it. It must've been two whole hours passing, before Mrs Shizuki drummed her fingers at the door.

'Come in!' called the upperclassman gleefully.

'Hello there, girls' Mrs Shizuki addressed happily 'I was just wondering, Miss Akemi, if you'd be interested in spending the night. It is awfully late now'.

'Oh, I couldn't possibly-'

'That'd be great' Hitomi interrupted gleefully.

At that, the raven haired teen sunk back into her chair. She was unsure if this should persist. She was afraid she'd have to leave at some point to fight the wraiths. How on earth was she to explain that? Did she need to? Could she sneak out successfully then return quietly to the room?

* * *

Nothing is gonna last forever. It's a grim, hard reality. Something bizarrely missed about her time travelling venture was that she could have so many chances to do the right thing, attempt it over and over. That just wasn't the case now. Something for definite could sweep away in the blink of an eye now, with no chance of recapturing it. Homura laid wide awake beside Hitomi, who slept contently. Is it worth having a friendship, or any connection for that matter, knowing someday it'll be taken away? She'd never felt so conflicted with herself.

' _Akemi Homura_ '

Her orbs of violet fell to the floor, when they met a familiar shade of pink staring back at her intensely.

' _There are wraiths in the city center. Sakura Kyouko is there right now, but she needs help_ '.

' _I'll be right there_ '.

Homura glanced over guiltily at her dreaming company. Stroking Hitomi's hair delicately, she got up and gently slipped out of the covers. Stepping over to the window, she gazed out over the victimized population. Not too far ahead, she saw the droning beasts of china white, sliding across the concrete, jaws agape and projecting beams towards a red figure, slashing and cutting at them with a lance. Withdrawing her soul gem, only then, as she looked into it, did she notice the clouds swirling about the center constantly.

* * *

The battle was painless and quick, a rarity, but confirmed due to the presence of the fierce redhead. Homura sneaked back in through the study, still in her Magical Girl dress. As she crept soundlessly across the room, she caught a glimpse of outside and stopped to take in its beauty. The night lights twinkled as assuredly as the stars and the outside rush of wind wrought a shiver down her spine, prickling her skin with goosebumps. It was nice to be warm again.

'People leave me behind too' rose a weary voice.

The charcoal haired girl froze. She'd lingered there too long. Hitomi was awake and had found her.

'Did I do something wrong? Why do people keep drifting away? Is this the world? Is it something I should just get used to?' her sweet voice trembled in the dark.

Homura kept her back to her, looking out at the city. She wasn't sure if Hitomi could see her outfit, but remained still.

'It's the way things are. Things come and things go. Everything is temporary, just as you or I'.

'So, you're saying nothing matters!' Hitomi shot, marching over to her. Her fists clenched, her outburst more from fear than any sort of anger. Homura kept her cool tone. Hitomi was indeed fragile. Sheltered. Perhaps it was time to open her up to the real word.

'I didn't say that'

'Should it be assumed?'

'Life garners as much meaning as you desire to put into it. It's up to you to make your decisions and find your path, not anybody else'.

'I… dunno where I stand… I want to know what my meaning is'.

'You meaning is whatever you want it to be, providing you act upon it'

The rich girl quietened for a brief moment before coming closer. Homura tensed slightly, feeling the girl's arms wrap around her from behind. Her hands clasped securely onto each other and the raven haired girl was gobsmacked, blushing, as she felt butterflies in her stomach. Feeling the kinks and curls of the rich girl tickle her neck slightly, she realized Hitomi was resting her head on her shoulder, staring intently at their reflection in the glass. Gulping, Homura remained still.

'W-What's your meaning?'

The Magical Girl shook a little, coming up with an answer.

'My meaning is to help others, to save others from their own thoughts, that consume them into a bottomless fall of despair. I bring resolution, comfort and peace to folks who are troubled and agonized by their situation'.

It was to the point, a little cheesy, but delivered the message pretty clearly she gathered.

'What are you, a superhero?' Hitomi mocked, a grin sneaking onto her face. She giggled a little, hugging the taller girl to her closer and beamed, when in the reflection, she caught her smiling back.

'I just came out here to look at the scene' she lied.

'It is a nice view at night'.

Soon, curiosity wore at the teen and she pondered aloud, softly.

'Hitomi Shizuki, what do you want your meaning in life to be?'

'I... I want to matter to someone'.

That sentence alone tugged at the raven haired girl's heart strings and she brought her hands up to hold onto Hitomi's still clenched at her belly. The butterflies were a vicious lot and she heard her 'friend' gasp quietly, feeling their warm contact.

'You do.'

 _ **END**_

(This was a hard one. The relationship here is more for friendship, but you can also kinda see it as a one-sided love. Sorry it's been ages since I uploaded. Been mega busy with coursework. I might come back to this later and fix it. I'm still not 100% sure with it in general. Hope you don't find it too heavy in the philosophy department, but I wanted to focus on the idea that these two people just kinda have everyone around them slowly disappearing and how insignificant they feel in all of it. Oh well, comment as always. Toodles!)


End file.
